It's Only Pretend Right?
by ipromiseimnotatotaldweeb
Summary: Lucy's family has a strict code for their yearly christmas holidays. Family only! So what's Lucy supposed to do other than invite her best friend as her pretend boyfriend? The only problem is, will it actually be pretend or will their real feelings spice up the holiday? NaLu. Based off a tumblr post. Rated T for mild language and suggested adult themes. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 - The Plan

**Based off a tumblr post as stated in the description. It is rated T as there are suggested adult themes, and interesting language choices.**

**If anyone was wondering the prompt was ****'****We have to pretend to be a couple because my family only let partners/family to our ski house but it'll be fine because we're such great friends'**

**Chapter One: The Plan**

"That's a terrible idea Lucy." Her blue haired friend deadpanned, after taking a lengthy sip of her iced coffee. _Seriously, who drinks iced coffee in winter? Levy certainly was something else_. Said girl sighed and began swirling her straw around in her cup and caught Lucy's eyes again, a hint of mischief behind them. "Come on, we're both well versed on fanfiction. You know the kind of situations this can get someone into right?"

Lucy scoffed at her friends words, rolling her eyes. _Here we go again..._ "Levy. Look you know me and Natsu aren't interested in each other like that, we're _just_ friends." She blew on a strand of long blonde hair that found its way out of her loose side plait and onto the middle of her face.

Levy raised an eyebrow and opened to mouth to speak, before Lucy cut her off to speak again. "AND even if I _was_ interested in him," She narrowed her eyes at her friend and reiterated for assurance. "which I'm not. I don't really think he's interested in anyone like that?"

She hummed in thought to herself, thinking over all the times they had tumbled on the topics of romance only for him to brush her off and laugh about how he wasn't interested. They usually just ended up talking about the dates she had been on, but even then Natsu would just complain about the stories being boring so they didn't really even cross that topic often. She voiced these memories and thoughts to her friend, and Levy just started to chuckle in a slow knowing way.

"Because the one he's interested in is you." Levy said simply, smiling whilst playing with her straw again, to swirl the last pieces of ice around the last of the watery coffee. Lucy let out an audible sigh of frustration trying to get her friend to understand what she was saying.

"Natsu _definitely_ isn't interested in me like that. He's basically seen me naked _multiple_ times and-"

"Sorry multiple times? I thought it was just the once?"

"Aahhh shit.." Lucy quietly mumbled to herself, and let out a nervous breathy laugh. She had already told Levy about one of the embarrassing events and didn't really want to recall the others out loud again. Looking at Levy's curious eyes, she knew she wouldn't get away without telling her at least one of the other times.

Lucy thought back over the countless times he's barged in unexpectedly, or without warning, whilst she has been in the middle of changing. Obviously she would throw the closest object at him, and horrifyingly it had once been a particularly lacy piece of underwear which to her disdain he caught. This was the story she had told Levy as that had actually led to a pretty nasty argument between the two as Natsu proceeded to hold it up in front of her, eyes widening in recognition before laughing and teasing her about when she would use them.

_"__Natsu get OUT!" His incessant teasing was really getting on her nerves, why couldn't he knock like a normal person. Then they wouldn't get into these situations. Her face flushed with embarrassment and she felt a hot bucket of rage flow through her._

_"__Calm-Calm down, Lu- Luce," He managed to blurt out between laughs, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Seriously though, when would you ever use these? They're so fancy and-"_

_"__Christ Natsu! What does it matter to you!" Natsu stopped laughing and his smile faltered slightly as she continued to yell at him. "Why do you care?! You will NEVER see me wear them, or ANYONE for that matter, so why do you FUCKING CARE?!" _

_Watching the smile fall off his face felt like it was happening in slow motion. His brows had furrowed slightly, and hurt flashed in his eyes. Not that Lucy had noticed that, as she was blinded by her anger and still catching her breath from her rant. The fabric slipped out of his hands, he hadn't even realised he was still holding it, and he swiftly turned around and mumbled an apology before leaving._

_As soon as she calmed down and realised what was happening, and how he was acting entirely not like himself she regretted her words. Maybe she had been too harsh. The way he seemed to walk out so calmly perturbed her, it seemed as if her words had in fact affected him. Lucy had finished getting dressed and went to catch up with him so she could apologise, but it seemed he was in a hurry as he was nowhere in sight. Lucy had a pretty good idea that he didn't really want to see her right now, not after her stupid mouth ran on its own and said all those things._

_She texted him asking to meet up to talk, and ended up calling him a few times as well. If he was going to be stubborn then fine, she would be too._

_Two days passed without a word from him. Stubborn idiot. She missed him, this was the longest they had been without talking in their entire Uni stint so far. She decided to cave in and ask Levy's opinion and though she had some good ideas, Lucy couldn't help but feel like they weren't exactly right. To be honest she felt awful, Natsu had never been upset with her seriously and she couldn't say she liked it._

_Inspiration struck as the two were discussing how she would usually cheer him up, and Lucy left to grab a couple of things together. She might just be able to pull this off._

_Gray, one of his flatmates and childhood friends, answered the door and just rolled his grey eyes pointing to Natsu's room door. _

_"__I knew something was up with you two. He's been in a shitty mood since Tuesday. That was when he last saw you right?" Lucy explained a slightly stunted version of the story to him and he winced when he heard what had happened. He ushered her to the door and mumbled a good luck._

_Lucy tentatively knocked on the door and opened it slightly when no reply came._

_"__Natsu? It's me." He was sat on the middle of his bed leaning on the backboard, with his PlayStation controller in his hands and a game of Spyro on the TV. His pink head of hair turned towards her, and he sat up slightly but didn't meet her eyes. She shifted on the spot, feeling uncomfortable, which felt strange because it was a feeling she rarely associated with him._

_"__Look, I'm really sorry about what I said before," She made her way closer to him, dropping the bag by the foot of his bed as he paused the game setting the controller aside to look at her. "I don't know if you got my texts but I was angry and embarrassed, I didn't mean any of the stuff that I said." She climbed on the bed and sat down in front of him. "I promise."_

_She said the words with such conviction that his features softened into a smile and he opened his arms slightly to let her know she was forgiven. Her eyes searched his to ensure that he had indeed forgiven her, and she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when she found that he had. She dove into his arms for a hug with so much force he was backwards and chuckled. Lucy felt his chuckle vibrate through her own chest, and in doing so remembered what she had brought with her._

_She pulled away from Natsu suddenly and almost fell off the bed in her excitement to grab the small pink bag she brought with her._

_"__For you." She held it out and urged him to take it. Though confused at first, once he realised what it was he marvelled at her in surprise, she always did know how to cheer him up. He pulled out a bottle of 'fire whisky' a discontinued brand of alcohol that Lucy had managed to snag for his 21__st__ birthday._

_He sung her praises and all was forgiven, the incident was essentially forgotten._

"Levs, I don't even know what to tell you." Lucy sighed. "You know the most obvious time.. others have just been so random and so often that it doesn't even faze me anymore."

She caught Levy's eye and explained the multitude of times, both before and after that incident, he had accidentally walked in on her changing when he just turned up at her flat, or when he's gone into the bathroom to ask her a question whilst she's been in the bath etc. And every time he does, not only does he not seem unfazed but it's almost as if he doesn't even recognise that she is a girl. He treats her the way he would all his other male friends. Lucy slumped onto the table and whined out her next reply.

"He can't like me Lev, he definitely would have acted differently if he did.." She glanced up at her from her arms, and the corner of her lips lifted up into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Or ya know he would've reacted at all."

Lucy knew Levy wouldn't leave it alone, especially since when out drinking in their first year Lucy had mentioned that she might've had the tiniest crush on him. But she quickly killed that thought when they became better friends. Best friends even. Best friends don't pine over each other. So she pushed her feelings aside and shoved them in a box, then threw that box right into the deepest part of her mind so she wouldn't ever have to deal with them again.

Or so she hoped.

To be honest, she still got rather flustered around him when he surprised her with compliments, but then again that was easy to play off as she seemed to get flustered a lot surrounding praise. Once she figured out she may like him, she immediately set boundaries for herself. She didn't want to compromise their friendship. However it was extremely hard to stick to those boundaries when Natsu himself had absolutely none when it came to personal space. He was always hugging her, throwing his arm over her shoulders or sitting suspiciously close to her at parties.

_Once at one of Natsu's infamous parties, they were sat in a circle playing Never Have I Ever. Lucy was squashed between Levy and Gray, Levy talking to Gajeel on her left whilst Lucy and Gray chatted to each other. Natsu had been on the opposite side of the circle with his arms crossed, a small pout on his face and his eyes narrowed and slightly unfocused. A splotchy pink hue covered his cheeks, probably from the sheer amount of alcohol he had consumed. _

_Lucy would later found out that was the most the others had seen him drink in… well forever. _

_Natsu had furrowed his eyebrows before promptly standing up, surprising those around him for about half a second before everyone went back to their own conversations and the game. He wobbled his way through the middle of the circle and dumped himself between Lucy and Gray, interrupting their conversation by practically sitting on them both. _

_Since they were not aware that he was on his way over, and the fact there wasn't really enough space between them for another person he settled on just sitting atop of both of them before turning to smile at Lucy; a happy but slightly dazed look in his eyes as he did so. _

_Obviously she began complaining about his rude behaviour, especially since her and Gray were mid conversation. Gray on the other hand was not in the mood and pulled himself out from underneath Natsu to grab another drink. He began to ask Lucy if she wanted one as well, but Natsu just glared at him to 'piss off ice princess'. His words came out slurred and that alerted Lucy to his state of intoxication._

_She had never heard him slur, even on their heaviest nights drinking. God he was such a weirdo though, why had he had so much that night? Only he would know. Man did he have a horrible hangover the next day though. He spent the morning of it throwing up in her toilet whilst she just rubbed his back awkwardly, offering him water where he needed it._

"Earth to Lucy?" Levy's voice cut through her daydream and dragged her back to reality. She raised an eyebrow and pushed herself up to drop her cup in the bin, seeming to have finished it whilst she was miles away. Lucy shook her head to clear her thoughts, as Levy sat back down. "Regardless of either of your feelings, I still think it's a bad idea."

"Leevvyyyyy," Lucy whined, pouting at her friend. "You don't understand how BORING it is if I'm by myself, they have this stupid rule that we can't invite friends, only family members and partners! It's the only way I can have someone there.."

Levy sighed deeply looking at her friend's sulking expression from across the table. Despite what she said, Levy knew her friend still had a crush on the pink haired idiot of the group. Not only could she tell from a mile away from the soft smiles Lucy gives that boy, but it also definitely had something to do with the fact that Lucy had actually inadvertently admitted it to her at one of their sleepovers. Along with that, she had more than an inkling that Natsu liked her back.

It was in the way he fiercely protected her on nights out, guarding her from the filth that were also known as drunk teenage boys. Although he would protect any of their friends because that's just who he was, the way he seemed to be on the watch for the ones that would go for Lucy was a step above the rest. She was always blissfully unaware of the creeps on a night out. She focused on her friends and simply danced with herself when she was drunk enough. But Natsu always had his eyes on her, making sure she was okay and out of harm's way. Quite obviously as well, but Lucy seemed to not have noticed.

They were both idiots quite frankly.

Shaking her head, Levy leaned over the table to half-heartedly try and reassure her. One part of her really _wanted _Lucy to do it. There was a high probability that they would get put in some interesting situations, that could end up with them both confessing and them finally getting together. But the other part of her really _didn't_ want Lucy to follow through with this crazy plan of hers, because she knew that Lucy would freak out about her crush on Natsu and try to spare his feelings, and that Natsu would do the exact same.

Levy was smart, she picked up on the slight eye twitching he got whenever Lucy announced she had a date, as well as the relief in his eyes when she came back the next day saying how horrible it was. She just hoped to god that she wasn't reading into things too much.

"Have you even mentioned any of this to Natsu yet?" Lucy perked up a bit, as she proceeded to lean back in her chair closing her eyes to think momentarily.

"No," Levy pursed her lips slightly but let her continue, "but I don't think he'll mind to be honest, he seemed interested in it the last few times I've been and as long as he really isn't interested in anyone I don't see why he would mind pretending?" She really didn't think Natsu would mind, they were best friends after all. And honestly he was gutted when he found out only family members were allowed to go, saying something about their stupid rules. And Lucy really had to agree, it was torture, especially since her cousins had all started bringing their significant others with them in the recent years. She just ended up being a fifth wheel to them all.

A low buzzing alerted Levy of a text on her phone. Her lips quirked up into a half smile as she looked at it. Lucy huffed a bit, pouting as she absently fiddled with the loose strands of her hair asking Levy if it was her boyfriend, Gajeel, texting her. Finally looking up from her phone, a faint blush across her cheeks, she nodded.

"Yeah, he's waiting outside the library." She started packing her things up, noticing Lucy had finally finished her hot chocolate as well, and stood up. Lucy shot her a smile and exhaled slowly before standing up herself.

They began an entirely new conversation delving into how cute Lucy thought her and Gajeel were together as she slung her rucksack over her shoulder and dropped her empty cup in the bin as they walked out of the library's own coffee shop.

On the off week they didn't bump into each other in their shared lectures, they had arranged to have a coffee gossip session in the library's shop. Thus it became their little ritual. Sit down, drink coffee (or in Lucy's case hot chocolate) and gossip about what had happened that week or keep the other updated about their love life. For Levy, her relationship with Gajeel, and for Lucy, teasing about Natsu and all of her failed dates.

Gajeel was waiting outside the library for Levy as promised, his dark unruly hair being held off of his face by a grey bandana. The multiple piercings on him and his constant resting bitch face, made him look entirely unapproachable. But still Levy had at that first party of Natsu's and they just seemed to click. Complimenting each other in the strangest of ways.

"You headed back to yours bunny girl?" Gajeel grunted out. Using that nickname he knew she hated. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, why?" His face morphed into his usual, odd smile and he turned his back wrapping his arm around Levy picking her off the ground slightly as he hugged her.

"Say hi to Hothead for me." He gave her a one handed wave as they left, not turning around to see her flip him off in response.

She walked the 10 minutes back to her apartment and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Guess it was time to go see what Natsu thought about her plan.

**Sooo... what did you think? Please leave a review! (And if you spot any spelling errors etc. feel free to tell me, I have checked it but I'm only human :)) I will try to get this updated ASAP (Within 2 weeks) but I'm just starting my third and final year at University and am already up WAY past my bedtime to upload this. But you know what its like when inspiration strikes!**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Questions

**So I'm pretty shook that 28 of you followed this story and 20 favourited! I know it's not a lot in comparison to others, but to me it means a lot. Thank you so much for giving me the motivation to get this next part out in between studying etc. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fairytail does not belong to me, but my love for these two incredibly dense characters does. **

Chapter Two - Questions

Lucy heard Natsu before she saw him.

You would have thought that, when reaching her door and hearing a low muttering coming from the inside of her apartment, she would be terrified. But having known Natsu for the past almost three years, and thus getting used to his somewhat… unconventional antics, she wasn't worried. In fact, she felt more relaxed knowing he was already at her place. This way she didn't have to call him to ask about her, probably crazy, idea.

She opened the door and saw the tell-tale signs of 'a wild' Natsu in her apartment. Bright red trainers and a martial arts varsity jacket were splayed on the floor by her entrance. She sighed in exasperation as she walked to her room and immediately saw his bright pink hair against the light cream of her bedsheets.

"I'm surprised Natsu," Lucy began as she dropped her rucksack on the chair by her empty desk. "No Happy this time?" The boy lifted his head from the book he was reading to reply and- Lucy stopped mid stride across the room. Natsu. Reading? What the hell would Natsu even _be_ reading? It didn't even look like a proper book, it looked like…

"NATSU?! ARE YOU READING **MY **BOOK?!" A wide smile etched on his face despite knowing her anger was directed at him.

"Oh hey Luce, whatcha been doi- hey!"

Ignoring his cry of protest, Lucy leapt towards him to grab up the loose pages and held them close to her chest. A blush now burned the length of her cheeks and her heart raced as the pages crumpled slightly in her fists. Her initial panic, melted into embarrassment and she squirmed a bit as her voice softened into a slight whine, "Come on, you know I've asked you not to read it…"

Her grip on the pages loosened and she fumbled as she walked back to her desk to place them back in order. She stretched out the pages and pressed them down with her palms as she carried on talking. "Obviously you didn't just break into my house to read my story," She paused for a second having to place them in the drawer of her desk and lock it with the small key, making sure to shove that into her bra so that he couldn't get to her book again. She then turned her attention towards him, a dark look in her narrowed eyes as she continued. "Did you?"

Natsu shook his head vigorously, knowing that his friend could be particularly violent if she wanted to be, seemingly satisfied with his reply she asked, "So why _did_ you come here?"

Natsu's expression flipped from one of badly hidden fear to one of excitement as he reached behind him on the bed and pulled his own rucksack from the pillows. He pulled out a couple of DVDs, a bag of popcorn and more packets of sweets than she thought could even fit in there.

"I thought we could have a movie night!" Lucy quickly felt her face melt into a relaxed smile at his suggestion.

The DVDs he held were some of their favourites. Whilst they had wildly different tastes, Natsu's being held in crime and action whilst Lucy's were more romance and drama, they both shared a love of fantasy and adventure. Thus the films he held up were a mixture; The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (purely for the dragon, of course) and Tangled, because who didn't love that film?

Lucy felt excitement wash over her, forgetting the original reason he wanted to see Natsu and grabbed her phone to order them some pizza. She ordered herself a medium vegetable and chicken, and Natsu an XL 'flaming pizza', whilst Natsu set up her bed to watch movies on.

After Natsu had finished, Lucy's bed had all of her pillows against the backboard forming what looked like a nest of fluff, and two of her blankets scrunched up on either side for them both to get under if it got colder into the evening.

Once the pizzas arrived, they quickly scoffed them in between excited chatter about the film. With the pizza boxes safely in the recycling and most of the pizza gone (the rest saved in the fridge for possibly a late night snack) they moved onto her bed to start the film. As Lucy starting opening the goody bags Natsu brought with him, he flicked the light off and jumped onto the bed next to her subsequently spilling some of the popcorn from the bag she had already set up. Quickly shoving the fallen kernels in his mouth and apologising at the same time, he made himself comfortable next to her.

Natsu had elected to watch 'The Desolation of Smaug' first, which Lucy didn't have a problem with but she knew it would be hard to grab his attention once the film started.

Surprisingly, though some argued that the pace of the movie could be improved, she quickly found herself immersed in the wonderful world Tolkien had created. As someone interested in writing herself, some of Tolkien's books were her favourite to reference when looking at world building. There was endless content that could be written about Middle Earth and the history of the species that inhabited it.

Despite her love of it, nearing the end of the film Lucy began to fidget in anticipation of asking Natsu about the cabin and couldn't hold back asking him any longer. Though she was nervous, she hoped the distraction of the film would tone down his reply; whether it be good or bad.

"So Natsu," Lucy started as Natsu shifted towards her to get more comfortable. "I was thinking.." She paused for another moment, gathering her courage and continued in the most nonchalant voice she could muster. "Did you want to come to my family's cabin this year?"

"Uhhhh.. huh.." His eyes were fixated on the screen and he barely turned his eyes to look at her. Okay so maybe he would actually need to be paying attention. Lucy pulled the remote from his firm grasp and paused the film, earning herself a huff of disapproval from Natsu.

"I said, did you want to come with me to my family's cabin this year?" His brows met with confusion and he only questioned that he thought he wasn't allowed.

"I sort of have a plan."

A hint of intrigue washed over his expression as she spoke. Always one for mischief, he practically glowed at the fact Lucy had come up with a plan of her own. Lucy shuffled a little awkwardly on her bed to face him as she tried to think of the right way to phrase the next question. Somehow during the film they had both leaned into one another and the proximity of his face was making her unnecessarily nervous. She pulled away to try and explain.

"Right, well I was thinking- now, you can say no if you want - but I was thinking maybe we could just pretend you were family you know? Pretend we are going out, or well seeing each other whatever, so that I can sneak you into our cabin!"

"Okay."

Lucy didn't even have time to look at him with bated breath as he replied immediately.

It took her a couple seconds to register that he had actually said something, and she looked over him whilst trying to catch her bearings in this conversation. Honestly, she wasn't expecting it to be that easy, thinking she would at least have to offer him some kind of compensation.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, if you don't want to-"

"Luce, calm down. I already agreed," His face held the warm lopsided grin she knew and loved, before shifting into a more thought out smirk. One of his eyebrows raised in amusement. "Besides I think it will be quite fun. Pretending to date and all.. "He trailed off slightly, before widening his eyes to hurriedly continue, "Ya know because it's like a huge prank! An ultimate one!"

Lucy quirked her eyebrow at his little outburst, thinking he was far too enthusiastic about it. What an unbelievably huge child. However, once he seemed to calm down he ended up looking a little sceptical of her. "But have you-"

"Have I what?"

"Have you ever actually had a, uh, a boyfriend?" Natsu continued. Lucy felt her face flush slightly as she crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

"Well, I guess technically no.. not since secondary school.. but I've been on quite a few dates since then, how different is it? I swear you haven't either?"

Natsu shrugged in agreement. "Touché I guess."

He looked deep in thought, something that completely terrified Lucy because it felt like such a strange expression to see on him.

She knew he wasn't dumb, despite what people thought about him. He was definitely dense. My god trying to hint to him about something was physically painful, and he was even less tactful, but he was particularly cunning when he wanted to be. That is why Lucy was so scared to see him thinking that hard. Usually a poorly thought out prank, or a fight would occur afterwards.

"Well if we're both inexperienced I guess it shouldn't be too difficult, we are pretty good friends alre-"

"Best friends, thank you very much." Lucy interrupted, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Jeez sorry, best friends," The corner of his lips lifted up into a small smile as he apologised for his mistake. "As I was saying, because we are _best friends_ I'm sure we already know a lot of the things a girlfriend and boyfriend would know about each other.."

"Oh god," Lucy's face fell. She didn't think she would get as far as him agreeing so she had barely thought out what to do if he had actually agreed.

"Yoouu didn't think that far ahead did you?" Natsu shook his head knowing his best friend too well.

"Should we brainstorm some things we think our significant other would know about?" Lucy suggested, already getting up to grab some pens and paper off of her writing desk. After dropping the paper onto the table, giving Natsu a red pen, and herself a light pink, they began writing out a list of things they should know about each other in their 'relationship'.

After scribbling down, idea after idea onto her own paper, and categorising them all into little lists, Lucy looked up from her paper to see that Natsu had only written down a couple of things.

"Natsu, you haven't written anything down! How are we going to be convincing if we don't-" The next few words died on her lips when she'd seen what he had scratched down in red ink. The red made his sharp writing pop on the page. The colour suited him.

There were three points written down.

_ adoption and Igneel_

_ biggest hopes_

_biggest__ real fears_

He smiled sheepishly and brought his hand up to scratch the side of his neck.

"They're really the only important things I think my hypothetical girlfriend should know. I know they're a bit sappy and you probably have an idea of them but everything else I'm _sure_ you already know."

Lucy's lips formed an 'o' shape, and assumed they would have a more in depth and awkard conversation later about them. She put hers in front of him, now slightly embarrassed at how superficial her questions seemed. He glanced at her list and chuckled slightly.

"Luce you didn't have to write down the things I already know, ya know?" She huffed and snatched her list back. She knew he would know most of them, but in her completely stubborn mind she decided that she could just test him then.

"Fine, what's my favourite colour?"

"Really Luce. We're gonna do this?" She looked expectantly at him and he sighed. He could play along for a bit. "Obviously, it's pink." He gestured around the room to her pink comforter, her pink carpet, her pink feature wall- okay you get the point.

"Fine do I prefer coffee or tea?"

"You don't drink either, you like hot chocolate and chai lattes if you can find them."

"What about my favourite-"

"Luuccyyy I already know this shit, come on. I know you say that you like horror films but you get scared afterwards and leave your fairy lights on." He gestured to the small lights lining the corners of her room. "I know that you want a stupid fluffy dog, and that you will call him 'Plue' because it's based that manga you like, uhm.. oh! 'Rave Master'."

Natsu continued to list off other random facts he knew about her including the strange name of a doll she had when she was younger, and how long she usually took in the shower. Which was embarrassing to think that he knew that but he'd essentially broken into her flat so many times that she supposed he would've just picked it up. Sulking slightly she sunk into the pillows on her bed, and grumbled back at him.

"Okay fine. So you know me pretty well.. but I know a lot about you too." He breathed out a small laugh, but let her continue. He knew that she did, he just admitted it but he was still curious to see what she would say.

"I know you put ridiculous amounts of chilli powder or sauce on almost everything you eat.. but then again, everyone knows that…" She hummed for a second before leaning forward with enthusiasm again. "I know that you have your own set of soaps here but you insist on using mine because you actually prefer the 'girlie' floral scent."

"Wha- I don-" She sent him a smug smile and raised her eyebrows. He sighed in defeat and admitted that he did, but definitely did not admit it was because he wanted to use her soap because the scent on her actually made him feel calmer.

"I knnooww thhaaat you're taking an engineering degree but you would much rather be working as a firefighter like your dad was." Lucy smiled fondly at that fact, recalling the conversation they'd had about Igneel not long after they'd met. She started laughing to herself as she thought of the next one. "I know that you get super touchy-feely when you're drunk, and that you definitely cannot handle going shot for shot with Gray."

Now that irked him.

"I can too, that was just a bad day for me! I hadn't eaten much and I'd been to the gym as well!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Pinkie." She laughed as she prodded his puffed out cheek. "You were right we do know quite a lot about each other.. maybe it will be okay." He dropped his pout and hummed in agreement.

Whilst Lucy ran over a few more thoughts about him and the strange things he did, Natsu's train of thought took a wildly different direction. He _really_ didn't want to bring it up but knew that she had a few cousins around their age, and it would almost certainly get brought up if they spoke.

"What about more intimate details?" He suddenly said. Lucy spluttered out a choked 'what?' and darkened a few shades of pink as she turned to him a look of shock on her face. "You didn't think that bit through either did you?" She furiously shook her head.

"Not really no, but we don't need to know that stuff. That's just embarrassing!" She brushed him off, and though he looked displeased he didn't argue with her. But the more Lucy thought about it, the more chance they had to get caught up in a lie. She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious, but it was just a completely horrible conversation that she didn't think she would ever have with Natsu, she was ultimate friend zoned. Best friend zoned. So she never bothered giving those unwanted thoughts the time of day buuttt…

"What kind of details were you thinking of then?"

"Nothing too serious, just basics like whether you cuddle or what you're like in the morning.." Natsu felt his own face begin to warm as he pulled at the collar of his shirt to hide it. Lucy did not notice.

"Are you serious?" She deadpanned. "You've slept over here so many times _without _asking. Surely you already know? I know that you are a massive cuddler, and despite my best efforts to escape your grasp you are unnecessarily strong in the morning."

"Ha ha very funny… I guess youre right.." He lowered his shirt collar, and continued. "But what about other things? Like what- that um- I guess what you like, ya know, in bed?" He mumbled the last words.

"Fuck off am I telling you that!" Lucy recoiled in embarrassment and moved further away on her bed, they had somehow gotten closer again. "That is beyond embarrassing and unnecessary, just make something up if you're asked!"

Natsu agreed, and Lucy let out a sigh of relief as he dropped the subject. But now that he had brought it up she couldn't help wondering about it. About him. Whilst she was in her dazed state, he grabbed the TV remote that had laid forgotten on the table in all the excitement and put the film back on. There was barely any screen time left as Bilbo climbed over the heaps of gold coins.

"Do you know what you like then?" Lucy asked quietly. Natsu froze, unsure he heard her correctly and turned his head back round to face her, shocked that she had indeed continued the conversation.

"Well yeah, I think so?"

"You think so?"

"Well I haven't really.. I've only done.. _that_ a couple of times. To be honest." He admitted.

"I haven't done it that much either. To be honest." She replied softly, lightly mocking his choice of words. Her brown eyes met his shyly, and she covered her face with her hands. "God this is so humiliating, we never talk about this stuff, you _hate_ talking about this stuff!"

"I don't hate it." Natsu answered, ripping his eyes from the screen to look into hers, almost checking to see that she understood him. Lucy, of course, was shook. She had just had the conversation with Levy about it, and was sure she was right. "Why would you think that, it's just awkward is all." Natsu said matter of factly, his eyes drifting back to the film.

"Well you never join in with the guys' conversations about it when we're all together etc."

"Ugh that's because most of them are perverts. I don't want to hear what those creeps are up to." His nose crinkled, and he grimaced no doubt thinking about some of the things they had said.

"Oh, I just assumed I guess. You always look so put off when I bring up anything to do with that area.. but I'm mostly sure my family will NOT ask about anything in that department soo.. let's just forget it."

Lucy sunk back into the pillows, and Natsu followed suit. Leaning back in such a way that she could lean against him again. She took the opportunity, _they were only friendship cuddles okay?!,_ and continued on quietly to say that the only thing she would be comfortable with sharing was the amount of people they had both slept with.

When she muttered that out, Natsu felt his breath hitch. It was no secret that Lucy was gorgeous, and she knew it. She would try to use it for her benefit when she could, in terms of discounts and favours, but whenever it mattered, a switch seemed to flick and she seemed to be extremely shy. If a guy approached her first, when she wasn't intoxicated that is, she would usually just look awkward and blush.

Natsu angled his head slightly to look down at her as she had curled up slightly in her embarrassed state. He took a deep breath and reluctantly admitted he had only slept with two or three different people, and that he never usually bothered if there was no commitment. Lucy on the other hand burned as she admitted she had slept with six or seven. At least half of them being one night stands near the beginning of university, and most in her attempt to not like him, but she kept that last part quiet. Especially since she remembered the last attempt had neither been nice, nor pretty.

_After a particularly heavy pres at Levy and the girl's house, the group of them decided to head out to their SU. They had a themed night on and because it was nearing exam season they all seemed up for a good final night out, especially considering the first thing they did when they got there was bought a round of shots and drinks, jaeger-bombs being a group favourite. _

_It was around half way through the night, when a slightly intoxicated Lucy felt her eyes drift back to her 'best friend' as had been announced by the guy in question earlier that night. As they danced her eyes drifted over him, his pink hair fell into a more muted version and of its usual spiky appearance, and the faded black button down shirt he wore really complemented his dark jeans. His eyes hooded eyes were gorgeous as he moved along to the music, WKD in one hand and the other shoved in his pocket. He looked good._

_She had to stop thinking of him like this. He had admitted it earlier, he only thought of her as a friend. As she reluctantly tore her gaze from Natsu's dancing form she caught the eye of a relatively attractive guy standing by the bar. _

_This is what she needed. _

_A distraction._

_She sauntered over, wobbling a little in her heels, and tentatively grabbed the side of the bar as she began to speak to him. _

_Unbeknownst to her, Natsu had seen her part from the group because he had been stealing glances at her all night. Whether it was the alcohol or the atmosphere he didn't know, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her. _

_Even at the pres something felt strange, he assumed it was their blossoming friendship so had announced her as his best friend to the group. They all cheered and carried on drinking but he was beginning to doubt himself. _

_The combination of the high-rise black shirt and a short skirt showed off her legs wondrously whilst she danced. How had he never seen them before, and why was he so fascinated now? He shook his head to try and erase the image of her seductive dancing from his memory, but whilst closing his eyes to forget, she had snuck away._

_Feeling nothing but concern for his very good friend, he moved within the group to size up the guy he now saw her talking to. She was twirling her long blonde hair and looking through their lashes up at the guy, who only seemed to have a stupid cocky grin on his face. Natsu couldn't help but feel unease when he saw her with him. There must be something dodgy about him, and wanting to keep his friend safe he kept an eye on the situation._

_Unfortunately for him, this meant that he would then see the guy lean into kiss Lucy and whilst she returned the kiss, she didn't look particularly comfortable. He started to edge closer, pushing his way through the crowd of intoxicated teens, when Lucy had begun pushing him away only to have the guy grab her hand and forcibly pull her closer. The look of fear in her eyes is what made him snap._

_"__Oi," He pulled Lucy away from the guy and stood in between them, "She clearly wants to leave so let her, asshole." Stepping closer to the guy to try and intimidate him. He may not be the tallest, but his years of martial arts training proved he was a tough opponent in a fight._

_"__Oh yeah, and who are you, her boyfriend or something?" Natsu was further angered by that comment without realising and began to throw a punch before he felt a light squeeze on his arm. Instead he turned around to check on Lucy, and to his horror she was sobbing. Clearly the alcohol was enhancing her emotions, as if she wasn't scared enough as it was, but Natsu only saw her tears and immediately removed her from the situation. He threw a dirty look at the scumbag who dared to touch his friend, and marched her out of the club._

_In his rage, he had marched them straight back to his house before he turned around to check on her again. Though her sobs had calmed down, her eyes were still wet with tears so he pulled her into a hug, trying to crush the sadness out of her. Slowly she returned it, her body shaking slightly as her erratic breathing mellowed._

_They went inside and Lucy said she would feel better if they were able to just chill at his, and Natsu agreed just wanting to make things better for his friend. At some point whilst chatting and hugging on his living room sofa, Lucy had fallen asleep and Natsu was pinned down by her weight gently against his side. Not wanting to wake her, and feeling strangely comfortable he drifted into a deep sleep too._

_Whether it was the alcohol or not, he had one of the best nights sleeps, and Lucy had just kick started what she would call his 'annoying' habit of sleeping around her. But to him, the end of that night was a little piece of bliss._

"Why didn't you ask Gray or Loké or someone to be your fake boyfriend?" Lucy was pulled from yet another daydream, to find Natsu's arm tucked around her just as it had been that night and relaxed into it slightly as she answered.

"One, I don't want to be killed by Juvia. You know how she is around Gray. Two, I think you're forgetting Loké is a family friend and he would play it up waayyyy too much" She involuntarily shivered at the thought of how above and beyond the player would probably go for her.

Natsu stiffened slightly at the mention of that scenario, but quickly relaxed when he heard the rest of her small speech.

"And finally, I don't want either of them to come, I want to take you." Lucy smiled, and Natsu just pulled her further into one of his signature side hugs. They switched the film to Tangled and settled down again, eventually drifting off. Natsu first and Lucy shortly after, but since he went first Lucy couldn't help but release a satisfied hum as she melded further against him and fell asleep. Finally content.

**So yeah, what do you think will be happening next? Guess in the reviews, and stay tuned to find out! As always, reviews are welcome and wanted and I hope you all have an amazing day!**

**Also, Jesus Christ but I wasn't expecting to write this much for this chapter! Did I overdo it?**

**As an add on, I didn't realise but I left some editing in and a random capitalised word was right in the middle of a sentence (so i've updated it now but sorry if it ruined any flow of reading!)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Devil in the Details

**Heyy guys! Sorry for the slightly late update, Uni work ya know? I have been trying hard to get this out today though! So if there are any mistakes (or constructive criticism) you're welcome to let me know! Especially spelling errors as they frustrate me and I kinda rushed getting this chapter out.**

**Thank you for all your reviews: Especially those of you reviewing multiple chapters (I know it seems a bit wet but your reviews really motivate me to get these chapters out and just make me feel so warm inside ya know!) So thank you again everyone, and I hope you enjoy these two idiots!**

**Chapter 3 – The Devils in the Details**

A yawn escaped Natsu's mouth as he blinked his eyes open, slightly confused to not see his own red bedsheets around him. Not a second later, he realised he was at Lucy's place.

"Shit.." He said under his breath, running his not-trapped hand through his hair. To be honest, it was a common occurrence for him to fall asleep at hers; sometimes he would go so far as to sneak in so they could have an impromptu sleepover. Of course her reaction would always be to 'Lucy' kick him out of bed, or scream at him in embarrassment, but lately she seemed to have calmed down a bit; almost as if she had gotten used to it, or had given up on the thought that he would stop.

Because they had been sitting up and slightly hugging each other, when they eventually fell asleep it was clear they had fallen into a more comfortable position. Both now leaned towards Natsu's 'side of the bed', Lucy on top with him underneath. He was pinned underneath her. The arm that had wormed its way around her shoulders in a protective hug was numb, and he wiggled his fingers to try and get some feeling back into them.

As he tried to shift into a more comfortable position, he noticed a strand of hair had stuck itself on Lucy's lips. He brushed the hair off of her face and let his hand bury itself in her soft hair. His eyes drifted to her soft cheeks, tinted a slight red through heat and covered in her adorable freckles. The familiar scene pulled at his chest and reminded him of the first full night they spent together as best friends.

His thoughts darkened as he remembered that night. If he could turn back time he would've knocked that guy out right then and there. How dare that scumbag lay a single finger- no how dare he even _look_ at her. He was worthless. And he should've shown him that by knocking his fucking teeth out.

But… Lucy was more important and at that point he had to get her somewhere safe. Looking back on it now, if he hadn't done what he did, their friendship wouldn't have deepened and he didn't think he would have the same appreciation for her that he had today.

It was definitely worth the slight awkward morning afterwards.

_Even after the events at the club had taken place, both teenagers were still slightly intoxicated and their emotions were still running high. Lucy was still sniffling and calming herself down. Natsu was still shaking with anger. After leading her into his flat and sitting her on the sofa, he made her one of Gray's fancy teas. She mentioned liking them, and somehow in his state he managed to remember that. _

_Lucy admitted she would rather stay over at his tonight, than chance walking back to hers in case she bumped into him or any of his friends. Natsu agreed with her, seeing her break down and cry really threw him off. She was always so… happy? Seeing her cry made the world feel like it was off balance, and he hated it. Before he could linger on why he hated it though, Lucy's voice, scratchy from the crying broke through his thoughts._

_"__Umm.. do you have any pyjamas that might fit me? I don't really want to sleep in this.. it's kinda uncomfortable.." _

_He thought about this for a second, he probably had some spare clothes she could borrow. _

_"__Why wear it then?" He asked whilst heading towards the door._

_ "__Because.. it looks pretty? I don't know.." She visibly deflated a bit. Why did she wear the outfit? Even she had to admit the skirt had been digging in a little bit, and the heels were biting her toes._

_Natsu had paused in the doorway, looking at her_

_"__You look pretty without the outfit dummy." Natsu said his lips loosened through alcohol. He thought she knew that. How could she not? It wasn't like he was blind; even he knew why his best friend was so popular with the guys._

_"__Yeah, I'm the dummy.." Lucy whispered to herself as he walked out the room and up the stairs, feeling the familiar rush of heat over her cheeks. Surely it was only from the jaeger-bombs they had earlier right?_

_Gods. _

_His room was a state. _

_There were multiple piles of clothes covering the length of his floor and the notes from his lectures were thrown about the room, no doubt when he grabbed his stuff in a rush to go to pres earlier. As he stepped over the other things he stacked up in his room, he came to one of the clothes piles and found an old shirt. Giving it a quick sniff to make sure it didn't smell too bad, and grabbing the only pair of pyjama bottoms he had actually brought with him to uni, he made his way back downstairs._

_Lucy was patiently waiting for him when he returned, and she quickly changed in the bathroom nearby stepping back into the living room with her clothes in her arms._

_Oh._

_Natsu stopped for a moment to see her come in the room in his clothes. They looked surprising good on her. She had taken her hair down from its fancy plaited updo, and it now fell over her shoulders and framed her face. The puffiness and the blotchy red areas around her eyes were the only thing giving away what had transpired that night._

_"__I had to roll up the trousers as they're a bit long," She paused and he saw a smug smile making its way onto her face, "Loving the dragons on them though." After placing her clothes on the other sofa, she made her way back over to sit down next to him. As soon as her butt grazed the sofa, she was pulled into a tight hug. _

_"__Sorry for not getting there sooner Luce." He breathed into her neck as his arms tightened slightly around her. She tucked her head into the nape of his neck and let out a shaky breath, pulling away to meet his gaze._

_"__Oi," She started softly, "you still got there didn't you?" _

_He nodded joining their foreheads together and sighed softly, warm breath fanned over her face. It still smelt vaguely of the beer he had been drinking earlier that night. _

_When they eventually pulled apart his arm stayed protectively wrapped around her and they began to lazily chat about things, both trying to use the idle chatter as a distraction. Since they were still slightly drunk their giggles filled the room at the most ridiculous of comments._

_Natsu had begun to start another joke when he felt Lucy's head loll onto his shoulder. She had fallen asleep. He tried to remove his arm from underneath her head, but as soon as he shifted she leaned further into him so he gave up. Liking how comfortable he felt in this situation he decided to stay put and pull the blanket up over her. _

_The alcohol haze still present in his head didn't allow him to stay awake for much longer. He took one last look at Lucy's sleeping face, a curtain of blonde hair covering her left eye. Brushing it behind her ear with his free hand, he realised just how much she meant to him, though it could've been the alcohol thinking. That was the last thought he had before drifting off to sleep._

_CU-CHCK._

_A flash filled the room, and startled Natsu awake. His eyes blew open and he jerked up causing a pang of pain to ricochet through his head. (Ugh why had he drank so much..)_

_"__You look like shit."_

_Natsu didn't need to look up to know that his flatmate Gray had been the one to comment. He had forgotten that Gray would come home last night, and that he had an ungodly ability to wake up early in the morning even after a heavy night of drinking._

_"__Thanks asshole." _

_He looked up to see him with his camera in his hands. Stupid Photography major. Whilst trying to sit up to relieve the tension in his head, he realised he was still pinned to the sofa under Lucy's weight. Due to his squirming, a soft groan came from Lucy and she groggily opened her eyes and tried to sit up._

_After unknowingly rubbing the rest of her mascara around her eyes, she blinked them open and jumped back slightly when realising where she was. Once the initial shock wore off, she shared a smile with Natsu trying to convey her thanks for letting her stay over. _

_"__Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake then?" Gray said from the kitchen, turning on the hob and pouring in some mixture he just whipped up._

_"__Holy shit Gray.. wait.. are those… pancakes?" Lucy was very easily distracted in the morning, and when she was hungry. She practically climbed over Natsu, who was still holding his head, to stand by Gray and wait to steal one of them off of him._

_Gray laughed, passing the first one to her on a plate, and told her how he'd found them when he got in last night. All snuggled up on the sofa, Natsu with his arm around her and Lucy tucked under it. She ate the pancakes, complimenting his cooking skills, and grabbed her stuff as Levy had driven her car round to pick Lucy up. She gave Natsu a quick goodbye hug, giving him a glass of water to help his head, and she was gone._

_"__I've got some great photos. You're practically drooling in her hair in some of them." And so the teasing for Natsu began. _

Lucy mumbled something intelligible in her sleep, knocking Natsu out of his hazy memory as she nuzzled further into his neck. Her hand found its way to softly rest on his chest, making lazy circles with her thumb seemingly unconsciously. Natsu's own arm automatically squeezed her a bit closer as his chest warmed at her actions; even if she wasn't doing it purposefully.

Her light curtains barely kept the early morning light out, so how she could manage to sleep in a room filled with light he would never know. The soft sunbeams illuminated her hair, giving it a golden sheen and even though he could see sleep in her eyes, and dark circles under them, he could also see the way her blonde lashes clumped together and the delicate sprinkle of freckles she had over her cheeks.

… So he may have a little crush on his best friend.

Honestly? He hadn't even known it himself until recently, though he supposed it would explain the strange familial feelings he had always felt around her.

He was comfortable with her, and though his heart felt like it stopped when she gave him that lazy smile, it simultaneously felt like it would never stop beating. Not that he would ever tell her that, he didn't think he was even able to describe his own feelings, he never had a way with words like she seemed to. Their friendship was clearly very strong if it elicited such reactions from him. Maybe this is what a real best friendship should feel like?

In the beginning he had quickly shut down anyone's opinion that he felt more than friendship for the blonde. He didn't see it, so he was sometimes a little protective of her, so what? She was important to him. All of his friends were. And not only that, but Natsu was actually her first friend at University.

However once he began to realise his feelings, he never really answered people's questions and just feigned ignorance. He would be damned if he lost her because he made her uncomfortable with his stupid feelings. She was so nervous around anything regarding that topic, so he avoided it for her.

He cherished her too much to make her uncomfortable.

And it wasn't like he had fully accepted it. He was hoping it was just 'best friend' feelings caught up in the want for something else. He wasn't in love with her or anything. Just appreciated her.

So he would like her silently, would protect her fiercely as any good best friend would, and would try to keep anyone who wasn't good enough away from her.

Natsu sighed.

He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the ceiling to laugh humourlessly.

He couldn't believe his situation.

He would get to be her boyfriend, but it would be _fake_. He didn't know why the first part filled him with such warmth, and the second with such fear. This would expose him to _everything _he didn't even know that he wanted and it would be ripped from his grasp before he even realised what was happening.

But he wouldn't change the weird feelings he had for the world. Not if it helped her. Not if it made her happy. He knew how lonely Lucy had been last Christmas, everyone her age had coupled up in the last few years leaving her as an awkward 5th wheel, and she didn't exactly have the best relationship with her dad.

To be honest, she spent most of the trip facetiming Natsu when he could answer and complaining about being miserable. If she was happy doing this, then so be it. Cruel as fate was he wasn't going to dismiss this opportunity.

He would be the best damn fake boyfriend the world had ever seen.

He would treat her exactly how she deserved to be treated and not an ounce less, because she deserved to see at least that. Then maybe he wouldn't have to scare away the next guy that thought he was worthy of her attention.

Lucy let out a soft sigh as she stirred, jolting Natsu's hand away from her head where it had been resting as he did his best to look as surprised as her when she saw their position.

After profusely apologising for squashing him, she jumped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. A shout from the kitchen asking about breakfast was all Natsu needed to prompt him to get out of bed.

There was a plate on the table with heated up pizza, and Lucy was already cooking pancakes on the hob.

"I know they won't be as good as Gray's legendary pancakes but I think mine are okay?" She started pouring the mixture into the pan, and before it could harden completely Natsu grabbed some chocolate chips from her baking cupboard and almost poured all of them onto the one pancake.

"Oops?" He grinned, taking a step back from the hob.

Lucy's eye twitched slightly, but luckily for him she just sighed, apparently it was too early for her to deal with his ridiculousness. So she just poured some more pancake mix on top and waited for the chocolatey mess to cook through, dumping it on a plate for him.

Bar one slice, the pizza on the table had been scoffed by Natsu, and Lucy finished it off when she finished cooking the rest of the pancakes, chocolate chips now used sparingly.

"Oh so did we ever decide on some of the details?" Lucy started, whilst picking up much of the rubbish that had founds it way in and around her bed from last night.

"Details for what?" Natsu started as he grabbed his own stuff, shoving it into his bag, ready for the walk back to his flat. Lucy rolled her eyes at his question, they were literally talking about this yesterday.

"How long our 'relationship' had been going on for? Who asked who out? Ya-"

"Well obviously I will have asked you out." Natsu interrupted Lucy before she could continue with the examples.

"What? Why _obviously_?" She inquired, now packing her own bag full of essential library supplies, like her laptop, notebook, and copious amounts of snacks.

"I don't want your dad to think I'm a wet wipe who couldn't man up and ask a girl out!" Natsu emphasised by whipping round to face her and throwing his arms about.

"Wow, Natsu that's so sexist, you saying girls can't ask guys out?" Lucy cocked her head to the side, and held a hand on her hip; practically begging him to agree with her so she could run and tell Erza. Of course Natsu tried to backtrack immediately. She knew that's not what he meant and now she was just messing with him. Getting his varsity jacket on, and slinging his bag over one shoulder he tried to explain.

"No, I'm just saying I don't want your dad to think that of me. Need to make a good impression ya know?" He said thoughtfully for once, walking towards her front door.

"Why does it matter anyways? It's not like it's real." Lucy said with a shrug, whilst grabbing her coat and walking ahead of him.

Natsu stopped in his tracks. _Ouch._

He knew that was the truth, but damn why did it hurt to hear her say it so casually like that? Like she just brushed him off without a second thought. Taking a deep, and somehow actually painful, breath he forced a laugh and carried on walking towards her, too busy caught in his own whirlwind of emotions to notice the slight sad expression that crawled onto her face momentarily.

"Still my first time meeting him though." Natsu replied, a little less enthusiastic than before. If Lucy noticed she didn't say anything about it just continued.

"Okay, so you asked me out then, any specifics or do you want to make it up?"

"I'll make it up."

"Okay," She ushered him out the door as she locked it behind them and they made their way down the stairs. "So then how long have we been going out for?"

"Hmmm… a few months?"

"Okay, awesome, and hmm is there anything else we need to know? We have a few weeks left so we can just chat about it closer to the time."

"Can't immediately think of anything else?"

"Nice," She whipped out her phone to call her dad and confirm, but before dialling the number she turned to Natsu. Her eyes held hesitation. "Are you sure you don't mind doing this? If you don't want to I can ask someone els-"

"NO! Uhh no, I don't mind," Natsu interrupted pretty quickly, not liking the thought of anyone else pretending to be with her. "I've never been skiing before, it sounds fun." He turned away, the tops of his ears growing slightly pinker than before.

"Okaayy, if you're sure pinkie.." Lucy dialled her dad's number and told him about her bringing a boyfriend. Natsu just about shivered upon hearing her call him that over the phone, but did his best to hide it. He would try and figure out his strange reactions when home.

Once they arrived to his flat, which was pretty quick considering she only lived round the corner, he waved a slight goodbye and practically ran inside, only watching her leave through the slight window in the door.

"You're a dumbass, you know that right?"

Natsu almost jumped 3 feet in the air, before realising the voice belonged to his stupid flatmate, Gray. He decided to feign ignorance.

"What you talkin' about ice bitch?"

"Natsu I could hear her on the phone, also Levy told me." Ah shit.. so he knew the truth. He could just tell he was about to get chewed out. "You're pretending to be her boyfriend?" The raven haired boy continued as Natsu pushed past and got to his room.

"Yeah so what? She wants a friend on holiday with her." Natsu tried explaining knowing his efforts would be fruitless.

"What do you mean so what? You're basically in love with the girl!"

Natsu spluttered, as he tried to come up with an excuse, mumbling something about best friends and friendship rules.

"Come ON, Natsu," Damn. Gray had actually used his name rather than one of the meaner nicknames they continually called one another. "You've liked her for ages. Literally since the first year of Uni."

He began to question Gray, when? Why? How?

"Dude, come on, I flirted with her at our party? The one you were completely smashed at? You basically sat on top of us both just to stake your claim on her? It's gotta be at least since then right?"

Natsu leaned against the wall behind him.

"Right?" He probed a little further.

Natsu didn't know when. He didn't know when she had become such an important person in his life, but that definitely sounded like something he would've done, not that he actually remembers that night all that much.

Gray smirked as he thought of his next words to say. He would provoke him, not that it was hard, but it was the easiest way to get a genuine answer out of the blockhead.

"Honestly I'm surprised you haven't tried to make out with her whilst you've been drunk, you're not exactly good at hiding your emotions when fucked."

Natsu shoved Gray backwards; offended he would even suggest such a thing.

"Shut up, I wouldn't force myself on her like that.." Gray took it in his stride and looked at him with something… almost soft in his eyes.

"You really like her, don't you." It wasn't a question. Gray was just trying to confirm something that he already knew. Natsu's eyes widened and he looked to his flatmate dead in the eyes.

"Shit.. maybe this is a bad idea…"

**Well well, looks like our little Natsu's had a bit of a revalation. (I hope the continuation in this makes sense? If it doesn't please let me know and I'll definitely tweak it) I've been spending so much time looking at writing on my laptop for an essay I have coming up that my brains sorta fried!**

**Please review if you like, or to ask questions, I shall try to update at the end of the next chapter. Till then, enjoy reading, writing and being yourself :) **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Preparation

**Oh god I'm sorry this took so long to write, it isnt even that long! I rushed it abit to get it out today as I'm busy throughout the week with assignments but I hope you guys like! Lets just say I feel a little sorry for Natsu in this chapter!**

**I also want to thank Bakers28, Nina-chan202, MaraDragneel3113, Michiamotippete, Ushindeshi and everyone else who has reviewed. You guys literally motivate me and its probably bad that my happiness is tied to the reviews I get, but I honestly can't help smiling myself silly when I see the notifications! Thank you so much :)**

**And as always Fairytail belong to the great Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 4 – The Preparation**

To Lucy, the next few weeks flew by. She had three books to read, multiple essays to write _on_ those books, and a lot of her own writing to do. The details for the cabin holiday were no longer in the forefront of her mind. Sure she thought about it. How couldn't she? She had asked her sort of crush to be her pretend boyfriend, but she'd already made peace that he wouldn't feel the same way so it hadn't taken precedent over her work; she'd be damned if she didn't leave University without a 1st.

To Natsu, however, they dragged on. He had been lying awake at night thinking about it. After Gray prompted his little revelation he had freaked out. Lucy might not have noticed due to all the work on her plate, but he had been actively avoiding her under the guise of too many reports to do. To be fair, he had had to spend more time on the coursework because he was even more distracted than usual so it wasn't a _total_ lie.

However, now that all of his coursework had been handed in, he had no more excuses. Thus was obvious when he ended up joining Lucy in a trip to Magnolia shopping centre because of his lack thereof.

They met outside her apartment building to walk there together, and though he initially felt a bit jittery with his newly realised feelings, he quickly fell into the same banter they always had together.

Whilst shopping Natsu ended up teasing her about the different clothes she had pointed out or tried on, leaving her to smack his arm and buy them just to spite him.

An hour or so passed, Lucy dragging Natsu into multiple shops, each one eliciting a louder groan than the one before. He was the one who agreed to go with her, why should she feel bad!? But she did. So she led him into 'Blue Pegasus', a small independent coffee shop she visited to write in or to clear her head.

"You take these and sit by that sofa there okay?" She dumped the bags on him and pointed to a small blue velvet sofa in the back of the shop. It was comfy and it had a little coffee table in front on it. Perfect for when she wanted to curl up and read or write, so she supposed it would be just as perfect now.

After making sure Natsu was walking the right way, or rather stumbling under the weight of their bags, she turned to walk towards the counter and immediately noticed how the blond barista perked up as she walked closer.

"Wow back so soon Lucy? Are you finally unable to resist my charm?" The blond raised an eyebrow as he winked at her, a permanent grin plastered on his face.

Lucy rolled her eyes and huffed out a laugh.

"Calm yourself Hibiki," It was no surprise to see him flirting. If it had a heartbeat and looked vaguely female he whipped out his trademark charisma. "I'll have my usual."

"A chai latte. Extra cinnamon." He noted down on a takeaway cup, and shot her a victorious smirk, as if it was a feat that he remembered. Which it was not. Despite his incessant flirting, they had actually built up a nice friendship from all the time she spent in the café. He reached for another cup and set it on the counter as she continued.

"Yep, and _that one_ over there will have your Hot™ Hot Chocolate." Gesturing to Natsu, who had slumped into the sofa and crossed him arms. Lucy held back a smile, he looked like a child with a pout like that on his face.

"The hot sauce one? I always thought that was a joke drink."

"Honestly, I think it was until he tried it and decided to make it his favourite…" Lucy sighed and rested her head on the palm of her hand as she now leaned on the counter, as Hibiki flicked on the blender and frothed up the milk.

"Strange, but each to their own I suppose," Once the milk begun frothing and drowning out their conversation, Hibiki continued in a slightly hushed voice. "Is he the one you're seeing then?"

Lucy spluttered and slipped off her hand, whacking her head nicely on the counter. "NO. No we're- we're just friends."

Hibiki scoffed and continued making their drinks.

"Yeah 'cos that reaction tells all." He muttered under his breath.

"Luce! You okay?" In an instant Natsu had made his way to her and was fussing over whether or not she'd actually hurt herself from the counter incidence. She brushed him off and paid for their drinks, giving Hibiki a small glare, the 'say anything and I'll kill you' glare.

"Enjoy your drinks," Hibiki paused to smile a little too sweetly at them both, "Luce~" He finished with a wink as Lucy just hurried Natsu to their table.

They sat in a comfortable silence as the both relaxed into the sofa. Lucy slowly sipped at her drink as Natsu guzzled his and kept a trained eye on the barista that kept stealing glances over at them and then chuckling to himself whilst turning away.

"Natsu?" Lucy's soft voice broke him out of his trance, "you okay?"

He quickly turned to look at her. His face was blank. No expression but a deadpan met her concerned eyes.

"Psh, yeah course I am, weirdo." Natsu brushed her off and waited for her to continue. She huffed slightly at his name calling, but was long past the point of her caring about being called a 'weirdo' of all things. Especially by him.

"Okay.. so I've booked our flights for next week and-"

"You- You've what now?"

Natsu interrupted her, his previously deadpan face morphed into one of fear. His usually tanned skin paled almost to her porcelain complexion. A light sheen of sweat formed over his brow as she looked at him in confusion and repeated what she had said. She hadn't spoken that quietly.

"Booked our flig…h…t…s…? Oh god." Her expression of confusion quickly shifted to one of horror. "OH GOD. I forgot about your travel sickness!" Her hands flew up to her face and she began mumbling to herself.

"Ye- yeah my motion sickness. Just that." Natsu choked out, but Lucy was already spiralling.

Her mumbles had progressed into talking about about how there weren't any other ways to get there, and god how was she so _thick_, she knew he hated any and ALL modes of transport. Eventually she slowed and she met his eyes.

"Natsu.. I'm so sorry but it's the only way to get there.." Her shoulders fell as she curled in on herself a little, and began to think out loud. "You don't have to come.. I don't want to put you through that.. I can ask Gray, or he might actually be busy now though, I can ask Loké but-"

A heavy object landed on her shoulder and shut her up. As she looked towards it, she realised it was Natsu and he had slumped forward to lean his head on her. He shifted slightly to look sideways at her, and let out a shaky sigh and a hesitant smile.

"The things I do for you…"

Lucy nudged him off her shoulder and pulled him into a hug, unaware she was squeezing a little too tightly, not helping his previous paleness. But she was so happy, and confused, why would he still come if they had to take a _plane_ of all things.

"You'll still come? Are you sure?" She breathed into his shoulder. Natsu pushed her away quickly after she spoke and held her at arm's length away from her. His trademark grin crawled onto his face, as he slightly side-eyed the barista from earlier, who had started watching them as soon as Lucy pulled him in for a hug.

"Yeah now stop being silly. I mean it'll be HELL so you betta make it up to me."

"I totally will! Come on, we still need to get your ski clothes!"

And with that Lucy jumped out of her seat, grabbing the bags that had toppled over slightly onto the floor, and dragged Natsu out the shop, shouting a quick 'goodbye and thank you' to Hibiki behind the counter.

Finally the day arrived when they needed to catch their (dreaded) flight. Leaving slightly later than Lucy would have liked, they made it just in time to check in their bags at the airport. After letting off some steam whilst making it through security, they hung about the food court and waited till their flight was announced. The time ticked on, and Natsu ended up going into Duty Free to pick up a box of chocolates or 'goodies to win the family over' as he called them.

Natsu Dragneel, trying to (fake?) impress someone's family.

Who would've thought?

Lucy on the other hand, headed to the makeup and beauty sections, picking out a few presents for her family before grabbing an expensive bottle of fancy Scotch for her dad. She supposed _she_ should at least try and make an effort. Natsu made his way over to her as she paid for the Scotch. He had what looked like a rather large bag of snacks and a couple of nicely wrapped boxes, but before she could ask what was in them they heard a loud voice boom over the intercom system.

"FLIGHT TO GUILTINA BOARDING NOW AT GATE 4. FLIGHT-"

"Oh that's ours come on!" Lucy grabbed Natsu's free hand, not noticing the way he tensed his arm muscles slightly at the contact, and began rushing towards their gate in hopes of getting there before the crowds.

It turned out there weren't many people headed for Guiltina, apparently people preferred 'Winter Sun' holidays now.

Their passports and boarding passes were checked and they made their way onto the plane, quickly finding their seats. Lucy grabbed their shared carry-on luggage and shoved it in the overhead space easily. They hadn't packed much in that bag, so it wasn't as if it were hard to pick up. However, she struggled when trying to close it and was about to give up when she felt a warmth behind her and a familiar hand passed her own to shut it with ease. Lucy sighed in relief and turned to face her best friend.

"Thanks Nat..su.." As she had turned rather quickly he was still leaning forward and she had almost instantly collided with his chest. Catching herself before she did, she steadied herself by placing her hands upon that same sturdy chest, and looked up to note he was somewhat towering above her.

Since when was he that much taller than her? She knew he had had a little growth spurt over summer, but surely he hadn't been this much taller this whole term… right?

He smiled down at her and raised an eyebrow. After lowering his arm, he must've then realised he was on a plane because he instantly paled and flushed in short bursts and took a step away from her, causing her hands to drop to her side.

"You have the window seat, kay?" Lucy said, gently guiding him towards it. If he was already feeling motion sick he would hate the rest of the ride.

God forbid if there is turbulence.

Natsu mumbled out a small thanks and sat himself down, fidgeting the whole half hour they had to wait till they took off. He seemed a lot more apprehensive than usual though. Of course, he would avoid all transport where possible, opting to walk or cycle places, but his reaction seemed slightly stronger than usual here. As soon as the engines revved up Lucy figured out why.

He was afraid.

Natsu-fucking-Dragneel was not only motion sick on planes, but he was afraid of flying!

He was lying back in his seat, eyes shut tight, and trying to keep a blank face (as well as hold in the snacks he just scoffed). His hands were gripping the armrest so hard it looked like he could dent it. If Lucy didn't feel so awful for him, she would have laughed. Gray certainly would have had a field day with this situation.

In an attempt to calm him down, Lucy gently placed her hand on top of his. Just to let him know she was there for him.

As soon as her fingers brushed the top of his hand, his eyes flew open and he grabbed her hand. Tight. She only let it slide because she could see moisture at the corners of his eyes, and his face was screwed up so tight she thought he'd pull a muscle. She squeezed his hand back and for the remainder of the take-off she gently rubbed circles over his hand with her thumb.

Once the take-off had passed his grip lessened, but his groans of nausea began.

Clearly someone didn't take their anti-nausea medication this morning like she had told them to do.

Lucy let go of his hand, much to his disappointment, and reached into her bag for a slightly smaller pink purse.

It was her 'Emergency Natsu' bag. Hence the pink colour.

From there she pulled out some brown paper bags, two acupressure bands, some tablets (Meclizine), some patches (Scopolamine) and both ginger and liquorice root drops.

All the known and proven methods available to help motion sickness.

She had stocked up a few days ago, as they would probably need some for the trip, ski lifts and all that.

After grabbing out the bags (just in case) and placing the acupressure bands on a very, very green Natsu, she placed a patch behind his ear and began to pop out some of the motion sickness tablets she brought with her. It was then that a very grateful Natsu tried to show his said gratitude by smiling.

Bad idea.

All it took was for him to turn to look at her and attempt a smile that sent his stomach rolling. His gag reflex kicked in, and Lucy shoved a bag in front of him just in time for him to grab it and empty his stomach of the snacks he scoffed earlier.

Yeah. They were definitely a bad idea.

He tried to apologize but only gagged once more and coughed up the last of his breakfast. With a thin layer of sweat covering his brow, his throat and nose burning, and his eyes now streaming he slurred out apology after apology.

Lucy sighed out that it was okay and passed him some tissues to clean himself up. She very apologetically called over an air stewardess and got rid of the bag, making sure Natsu had another one within reach. She passed him a bottle of water and a few of the pills.

"Think you're okay to take them now?" Natsu let out a small grunt in return, opting to not move his head again after what had just happened and hesitantly held out his hand, taking the pills as fast as possible. After dry heaving a couple more times it was apparent there was nothing left to throw up. Lucy wished there was more she could do.

Well. She supposed she could do that? He liked it when they were on their way back from a party before… but they had both been drunk, and she hadn't done it since. But one look at his pained expression was all it took and she lifted up her hand slowly and placed it on his head, which was now slumped forward.

"The medication should start making you feel drowsy, so feel free to get some sleep okay?" And with that she began to tentatively stroke his head, almost massaging it to try easing his pain.

He froze not long after and she began to withdraw her hand, fearing that she had indeed crossed a line. Instead he held it in place and leaned into it.

"Don- ugh Don't stop, it helps.." He groaned halfway through, but she got the message and continued to draw her hands through his pink locks. They were deceptively.. soft.

After a half hour of this new technique, Natsu had drifted into a small and fitful sleep and every time Lucy would remove her hand he fidgeted more.

So it stayed there. For TWO HOURS.

He was a nuisance, but she supposed it was her fault. She dragged him along on this trip without a second thought. Hopefully he actually liked it, and didn't regret every second. Oh god, what if he did? Would he stop being her best friend? HER FRIEND?

As if sensing Lucy's idiotic train of thought, he head lulled onto her shoulder and despite a few more groans, his face relaxed and he sunk into a deeper sleep, probably thanks to the medication.

_'__Okay Lucy only another… THREE hours to go... great'_

Natsu stirred just before the wheels hit the ground and woke up properly when they began unloading. Of course he was delighted it was over, and as soon as he was able to jumped out of his seat and ran outside to touch the ground.

The sweet, _sweet _ground.

This left Lucy behind to grab their backpacks and small suitcase; though she was secretly pleased she hadn't gotten off with him because from what she could see he was actually kissing the ground and she didn't _reeaallly_ want to be associated with him doing that.

They collected their luggage from the conveyor belt and regrettably walked the distance to the cabin, it took a good hour with lots of slipping on sheets of black ice BUT she didn't want to put him through all… _that_ again. Not so soon anyway. So she sucked it up and walked with him there.

"So-" Huff. "We should-" Huff. "Be the only-" Huff. "Ones there."

Lucy choked the words out between breaths, explaining how she'd arranged to get there earlier so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by so much of her family at once.

"Okay, awesome!" How was he not out of breath. Lucky bastard.

Lucy's expectations were soon shattered when she saw more than one car parked up next to the cabin she called her holiday home. And even more so when she saw both her cousins, and her dad through the window.

"Ah shit, Natsu I'm sorry I think they're already-"

She was interrupted by a towering blond man, a scar covering one eye and what looked like a permanent scowl on his face, flung open the front door and menacingly glared in their direction. Natsu shivered as he felt the 'welcoming atmosphere' Lucy had talked about.

"Who the fuck is this blondie?"

**Ugh Poor Natsu Amiright?! And hmm who could this mysterious fella be? (I'm sure you can all guess XD) Thank you again for reviews, I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Surprise?

**So I just want to say a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who's favourited and followed. This story is now ****_so close_**** to being my most popular in both respects (an age old one that I abandoned because I didn't like how I'd done the characters 'Morning Jogs' is currently the winner along with 'Her Spider Catcher'). Again thank you so much for reviews as well, they affect me so much (even though they probably shouldn't XD) but I appreciate them more than you can imagine, so will be replying to some in these beginning parts.**

**Joeclone: **I've tried to base it in the same 'Earthland' as in the manga, just as if there were no magic (if that makes sense)! Thank you so much, I think Loké will be explained further later in the story, and you are correct about Laxus!

**Michiamotippete: **First of all thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them. And I sure hope he does! You'll see in this chapter!

**Heyitsmeduhnat: **Haha! You are CORRECT my friend!

**Thank you to all the usual reviewers as well! Let's continue with the story! This is one of the longer chapters again!**

**Chapter 5 – Learning to fit in**

"Who the fuck is this, blondie?"

'Oh god, oh god' Lucy repeatedly whispered under her breath. She unconsciously tightened her grasp on Natsu's arm; god knows when she had latched onto him. Of all the people that they could've bumped into first, of course it would be her eldest cousin.

Laxus.

"So?" He crossed his arms, eyes flitting over Natsu's form quickly making a silent judgement they could only hope was good. "Who is he?"

Natsu took a deep breath, plastered on his normal smile and walked closer to the man. Unconsciously he puffed out his chest to make himself seem taller and held eye contact with him. He wasn't going to look intimidated by him, even if he definitely felt that way.

"I'm Natsu. Lucy's _best_-.. uh boyfriend." In the corner of his eye, he could see Lucy flinch at his little slip up. Of course he messed it up on the first day. God dammit maybe they _should've_ thought this through more.

The man before him raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused at his answer. The corner of his lip turning upwards despite his best efforts to keep a stoic and scary face.

"Her _best_ boyfriend?" He repeated back to them both. Lucy moved to stand next to him and smiled as sweetly as she could at her cousin, nodding her head and hoping to god he believed them.

"Yeah." Natsu said, more firmly this time.

"That's kinda arrogant of ya. Has she even had any others?" The miniscule smile on his face was replaced by a soft mocking smile pointed at Lucy herself this time.

"Laaxxuusss…." Lucy softly whined. She didn't want to be reminded of her failure of a love life. "Be niiccee…"

"Tch fine, come in I guess then." Lucy let out a sigh of relief, passing Natsu to give her cousin a quick hug before turning round and gesturing for Natsu to follow her inside the house. He began to follow her in but found himself stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder swinging him to face the other way.

"If I find out you ever do a single thing to hurt her. You'll seriously regret it."

Laxus practically growled the words out.

Okay, so he was seriously overprotective, but then again who wouldn't be over Luce. Though Natsu felt his throat tighten a bit as he gulped, he held eye contact with the man and firmly replied.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Laxus held the eye contact for a few seconds longer, before breaking it to shut the door behind him, seemingly satisfied with Natsu's reply. He walked into the next room over and saw Lucy reuniting with a girl with long platinum hair.

_No way._

"Oh Lucy hello!" That voice. It had to be, the same soft voice he recognised from years earlier. The name was out his mouth before he could stop it.

"Mira?" He breathed out. The girls stopped their hugging and both turned to look at him. Lucy with a look of confusion, and 'Mira' with a look of amusement and what she tried to make out as innocent shock.

"Oh my, so it really was you Natsu?"

Lucy felt her head turn to look at Mira, then Natsu, then Mira, then- you get the point. She was confused. As hell.

"Hang on, how do you Laxus' fiancé?"

"Oh we go waayyy back Lucy. We used to be Neighbours back when I lived in Magnolia!" Mirajane began. From there she dove into a short recap of how it had been about 4 years since their families had seen each other. Mirajane and her family had moved out of the neighbourhood and closer to Acalypha when her youngest sibling had disappeared, of course Lucy knew that part. Mira had confided in her after a particularly heartfelt conversation they had last year. But when Mirajane continued to let them know that not only was she now in contact with her sibling, but that she had been found.

Lucy felt Natsu stilled beside her at that. Asking Mira to repeat what she just said.

"Lisanna came back," Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "It's a long story but she had been taken away into protective custody and.. well I'm sure she'll just tell you the rest."

She laughed through a small sob, as Laxus pulled her into a rough hug, and a few soft steps came from the hallway behind them.

"Natsu?"

Her voice was soft, almost as sweet as her sisters, but richer. Despite himself, Natsu stood up to face the direction of the voice.

"Lis-"

Natsu barely breathed out her name before he was cut off by her practically jumping from the doorway o latch onto him, and squeeze him silly in a hug. Of course, he returned the hug with just as much vigour that Lucy couldn't help but tear up at the scene. The pure unadulterated joy on his face was an expression she'd never seen before, and it tugged at her heartstrings.

She knew Mirajane had lost a sibling, and that Natsu had lost a friend but not one time did she put two and two together. Who would've thought, that two people close to her could be so heartbroken by a tragedy that occurred years before, and so elated through the miracle of her coming back so recently.

Natsu buried his face into the shoulder of the girl and sniffed slightly, his eyes clouding over. Though Lucy was beyond happy for him, she couldn't ignore the small nagging voice in the darkest corner of her mind.

The voice of jealousy.

Her and Natsu weren't _really _together, and from what she'd heard from Gray and the others, Natsu and Lisanna used to be close. Very close. So maybe now that she was back he would want to pick that up again, maybe that was why he hadn't actually been with many people, because they weren't her?

In her spiralling she missed the part where Natsu asked for the story, and only when she felt the sofa dip from their combined weight was she dragged back to reality in time for a short retelling of the story.

"Well big sis already knows, and I'll fill you in on details later I'm sure, but you remember the day we went out on that hike?" Natsu nodded eagerly awaiting the rest of the story, as Lucy listened in. She couldn't help but feel like she was intruding as she heard this story. "Well, whilst I was separated from them I actually witnessed something suuuper illegal, it was like human trafficking bad. And they saw that I saw them-" Before Natsu could bombard her with more questions about what she saw she turned and directed her next sentence at him to quiet him. "I really didn't even see much from where I was stood, but apparently being there was enough to put me on their hitlist."

Lucy looked around the room. Mirajane was stifling soft sobs as her sister recounted what happened, no doubt reminded of the pain that came with in for her, and Laxus had a protective arm around her shoulders. Natsu was sat close to Lisanna, hanging off her every word. The next part she talked about was not pretty. She was caught by them as she tried to get back to her siblings, and captured for a while. In the end she was only able to escape because they had an undercover agent in the operation.

"It was being investigated by EDOLAS- an organisation that not only have a special ops department but also a protective custody service. Which is where I have been for most of the four years." She let out a shaky breath, and Natsu placed his hand on her knee to reassure her.

This did not go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Honestly, the only thing that got me through it was that they had the best agents on the job to take the organisation down, and the fact that I would get to see you guys again someday."

Lucy chewed her lip when they got to that part of the story. She was so happy, SO happy that Lisanna was back, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was intruding on a personal moment. Especially between Natsu and Lisanna.

Despite the elation for her friends, the jealousy was still there and Lucy hated herself for it. She was not going to ruin a lovely moment between Natsu and his old- or rather found? Best friend. She couldn't do that to him, especially not for such a petty reason as their charade was. So she quietly excused herself to the kitchen asking if anyone wanted a warm drink.

The others offered to help, but Lucy insisted they stay and get to know each other all over again.

Kettle boiling and biscuits located, Lucy grabbed a few mugs out of the cupboard and lined them up on the side as she tried to sort through her tangled thoughts. If she looked at the facts, she was now positive that the reason Natsu hadn't really been with many people was because of Lisanna. They had spoken before about how much her disappearance affected him, and she just must not have picked up on it in _that_ way before… right?

She let out a sigh. They had barely even started the two week holiday and she had already felt herself swept away by the possibility of being with Natsu as a couple. She needed to get a hold of herself. Over the last year, she had already come to terms with the fact that he didn't see her like that, but some of the stuff he said, some of the stuff he did would knock the breath right out of her lungs and make her fall for him all over.

She tried to shove it all down, put out the flame, but it felt almost impossible when he would turn up for random film nights to cheer her up, or casually pay for her favourite drinks on a night out, or even do this stupid hug from behind to make her jump usually.

Lucy shook her head. Maybe Levy was right. Maybe this _was _a bad idea.

Just as her thoughts began taking another spiralling road she caught herself and began quietly talking to herself, gesturing and pacing, the whole shebang, to psyche herself up again.

"That's it enough moping. You'll be happy for them because you are. You'll explain the fake thing to Lisanna later and you'll-"

"What are you doing, you weirdo?" Lucy choked on her words and spun around to face the pink haired dumbo she'd deliberately left in the living room. He was leaning against the doorframe, watching her with a sceptical look on his face. She let out a small groan of annoyance, as she turned back around the pour water out of the now boiled kettle.

"Natsu. I said I was fine to bring the drinks out, why aren't you catching up with them? You haven't seen them in FOUR years!"

Halfway through the second cup, she felt warmth behind her and one of his usually sneaky surprise hugs, only without the surprise. His chin rested on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and watched what she was doing, replying simply.

"Yeah but you looked upset."

Frustrating was the first word that came to mind. He was so frustrating. How could she not like him when he pulled stunts like _this_, and said things like _that. _

Lucy exhaled and unconsciously leaned into his hug as she contemplated her next question.

"Do you- do you want to tell her the truth? I'd feel bad for lying to her. She was- or I guess is actually your best friend.. so do you want to tell her that we're only pretending?" She felt Natsu stiffen behind her before he swirled her round so quickly she almost knocked a mug off the side.

"Luce you're still my best friend, you weirdo. You know that right?" He searched her eyes for a semblance of understanding before leaning back slightly. "Lisanna is important to me and I am beyond happy that she's back and safe... but you're important to me too. She's my childhood best friend, I guess you're like my partner in crime or something. You can't be replaced that easily."

Lucy smiled softly at his reply. Of course she was overthinking it.

"What so now I'm a criminal?"

His eyes widened at her response.

"No shuddup you- you know what I mean."

He may be dense but he has a big heart, and from what she'd heard Lisanna was a lovely girl. She would love to get to know her better. She would still have the spot of 'partner in crime' even if Natsu did end up liking Lisanna in _that_ way. That was something she could live with. She flicked his nose playfully and turned back to the drinks on the side.

"Okay Pinkie… how does she like her tea?"

After properly introducing Lucy to Lisanna, as both Laxus' cousin and Natsu's 'girlfriend', Natsu got relentlessly teased by Lisanna and Mira about him being 'so grown up' and how he'd finally 'reached adulthood'. They even went as far as pretend to be crying over his maturity level, promising to tell Lucy all the embarrassing stories they could think of later in the holiday.

Lucy could tell she'd get along with her just fine.

A bit more nattering followed, including the usual 'How's Uni' speech and talk about their final year projects. But after a while they decided it would probably be best if they all actually unpacked and went to their respective rooms for a bit.

Lucy led Natsu to her room. It was on the left side of the house a good few metres away from any other rooms. The front of her door had a small 'L' in the centre, for good measure, but when she opened it. Wow. It was just so... so Lucy. Though the mahogany beams throughout gave the whole cabin a rustic vibe, but Lucy's room felt familiar.

A double bed covered in pink fluffy pillows and blankets was in the far left corner, just underneath a window much like the one in her flat back at uni, but she had a small shelf next to it as well littered in books and a single reading lamp. The wardrobe next to her bed was modest and matched the beams in colour, as did the chest of drawers on the left hand side. There was a small gray sofa by the far right wall, next to yet another window that showed off the beauty of the mountainous area around them, and the en suite was also on that side.

But the kicker. The kicker was when the door shut behind him, and he turned around. Scaled across the wall opposite Lucy's bed was an entire constellation map. A view to the heavens. Each of the 88 constellations labelled in a neat swirly handwriting he didn't recognise.

"My mum did it for me." Lucy spoke softly, a fond lilt to her voice as she stepped passed him and lightly touched the wall, tracing some of the writing. "She had a thing for stars see? And I guess that's where I get it from."

"Well it's beautiful."

"I know."

Lucy walked away from the wall and over to her bed, dumping her bag down and gesturing Natsu to do the same. From there she flung open her closet, seeing that all of her usual winter outfits were still there along with her skiing supplies. She then inspected the chest of drawers and after find nothing wrong with it nodded to herself and began unpacking some of the essentials she brought with her.

"Natsu, you can have this side, I'll have the other?" He shrugged, mentioning how he wasn't really bothered as long as they all fit. He didn't really bring much with him.

Once they finished unpacking they both collapsed backwards on the bed to stare at the ceiling. The journey earlier had really taken its toll on them and the emotional rollercoaster Natsu just boarded had tired him out even more so.

"God I am knackered. Soooo tired, I can't imagine how tired you must feel.."

"Eh?"

"Ya know, after everything that's happened today? Don't you just want to crash and sleep?"

Natsu had his arms behind his head and lazily rolled it to the side to face her.

"I mean I suppose so.." He continued, drifting off as he didn't really have much else to add.

"Oh yeah speaking of sleeping, how do you wanna do it?" He turned to meet her eyes, an expression of confusion covered his face. God he really was tired. "Ya know, how do you wanna sleep? Like we do back home where you just fall asleep in my bed where you're comfortable, or do you want to set out sides?"

Natsu sat up in shock. It was almost as if he forgot they would be sharing a bed, because they were posing as a couple now.

"We're sharing a bed?!"

Okay.. so he had forgot. Lucy rolled her eyes, too tired to put up with whatever weird shenanigans he was going to come up with now.

"I mean.. duh? Where else is there to sleep?" She narrowed her eyes at him and got closer, as he back away slightly. Why were his cheeks so pink, it wasn't that hot in here, and he wasn't usually affected by the heat. "Why are you being so weird about it, you've slept over at mine loads of times!"

"Well I- I don't know? I just-"

Natsu's excuse was cut short by a sharp rap on the door. Lucy sighed and sat up on the bed.

"Yeah? It's open!" She yelled, instantly regretting it as she saw who was on the other side, and exactly who had opened the door to her now shared room. She stiffened and stood up off the bed immediately.

"Dad?"

The older Heartfilia pursed his lips as he looked at the two young adults before him. Giving Natsu a once over, and then settling his dark eyes on Lucy. God if he thought being stared at by Laxus was bad, this man was on an entirely different level.

"Lucy. At least_ try_ to behave the way an heiress would, that includes not yelling through doors like some common hooligan."

Was he imagining it, or had her dads eyes flitted over to him when he said those last words. Natsu took it in his stride and stepped towards Lucy, putting his hand in hers as a slight reassurance. She looked nervous.

"Sorry father. Uhm, this is Natsu," Lucy gestured beside her to a now more stoic looking Natsu. "He's my bo-"

"Yes, I'm aware of who he is. We're eating at 'The Peak' at 8:00 sharp, be sure to dress up.. nicely." He glanced at Natsu giving him a quick once over before sneering slightly. "And make sure you do too." And with those lovely caring words, he was gone. The door shutting roughly behind him, as his footsteps faded down the hall.

Natsu heard Lucy let out a breath that even she didn't even realise she was holding. She released her rather tight hold on Natsu's hand and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. A gesture he was now realising was probably frequent. Not knowing what else to do, he decided tackling her onto the bed to tickle her was the best solution to the dramatic change of mood. And though she protested at first she slowly succumbed to giggles and heavy laughter in a matter of minutes.

Lying side by side, and both breathing heavily due to the laughter and effortful tickling, their hair mingled on the bed.

"I always thought you were exaggerating." Natsu started. Lucy didn't need to ask what he was talking about, it was pretty obvious what he was alluding to.

"Nope, no exaggeration."

Natsu took a breath to say something else, but Lucy interrupted him before he could by announcing she had bought him a little surprise. He held his tongue, and didn't ask he planned question, instead asking her what the hell she meant.

"Did you pack any fancy clothes?" The way Natsu shrunk into his shoulders kind of gave it away. "I knew something like this would probably happen, so I actually picked you up these."

She reached into her suitcase and produced two dress shirts; one a navy blue with small embroidered flames covering it in an even pattern, and the other a deep red with a large dragon print wrapping around it. The details on both were incredible.

"Luce.. these are awesome! And I HATE fancy clothes!"

"I know I know, I found one when I was browsing the web and was going to buy it for your birthday since it would be near the Summer Ball, but thought why not buy it now since you agreed to come here. And the other I actually commissioned when you agreed to come with me. The least I could do is provide you with some fancy clothes since you have to put up with this stuff whilst you're here."

Natsu gingerly took them from her hands and placed them on the bed, before encompassing her in a tight hug and thanking her.

"Yeah, yeah come on we better actually get changed then." Lucy headed to her closet and looked over the dresses she had stored in there, before saying she'd decide after and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

All Natsu needed to do was maybe wash and switch shirts, but he'd have to wait for Lucy to get ready first and he knew that would take a while. Half an hour later, she was done with the bathroom and came out in a pink fluffy towel, making sure to shove him in the shower quickly.

When he emerged 10 minutes later with damp hair and a towel around his waist, he stood in the doorway frozen at the scene in front of him. Whilst he was no stranger to seeing Lucy dolled up and ready for a night out, something about her was different. Maybe it was the clothes she was wearing, or maybe this was the first time he'd seen her since he'd realised his feelings. But she was dressed in a dark red halter-neck dress that hugged her curves and reached just above her ankles.

It wasn't the fact that she was wearing his favourite colour that shocked him. It was that she had one leg up on the bed trying to do up some matching heels, and this action had caused said leg to slip through the slit of the dress, showing up to her mid-thigh and wow was it making him feel funny.

"Oh good, Natsu, can you hel-"

He slammed the door and shut himself back in the bathroom. He needed to calm down. God think of anything else but her, think of Erza when she's angry… think of happy… think of the ice princess? Oh yeah that would do the trick. Ew. Imagining Gray's legs made him kind of sick. He opened the door once more to see her sitting at the chest of drawers putting on some make up.

"You feeling better than whatever weird mood you came out in before?" She chuckled. He mumbled out a shut up, and dried off popping the red shirt on and quickly hopping into his other clothes behind the open closet door.

Lucy finished her make-up application surprising quickly for her, and ended up having to dry Natsu's hair with her hair dryer. As she plugged in the dryer, he ran his fingers through his damp hair. It probably wouldn't take too long.

At first Lucy sat behind him on the bed, weaving her hands in and out of his hair to try and dry all of it evenly. It was when she stood in front of him, to dry his bangs and the rest of his hair that he regretted the decision. The cut of her top wasn't.. conservative. Let's go with that. And from where he was sitting he could see everything.

Through the struggle of avoiding looking at her chest like it would blind him, and her berating him for squirming so much, he ended up just closing his eyes, and praying she wouldn't see the heat covering his face. In doing so, he really focused on how her hands felt combing through his hair, and just like on the plane that morning he found he really rather enjoyed it.

The strangest part was, the lighter the touches were, the more they seemed to spark him. The firmer, massaging motions were nice and relaxing, but the lighter touches set him aflame. They sent shivers down his spine, and made his breaths feel shaky. And all too soon, it was over. Lucy had unplugged the hairdryer and patted him one last time on the head claiming her 'work here was done'.

Natsu felt his eyes lift open, heavy with relaxation as he looked up at her. Lucy flinched ever so slightly when she met his eye. Something about his expression was different. Something about his expression was dark, but in a good way? She didn't know why, but she _did _know.. she hadn't seen it before. And she liked it.

They broke from their awkward eye contact, when a soft tap on the door alerted them to the time. They grabbed their things, and made their way out of her room and the cabin. The moment forgotten. For now.

The journey to the restaurant was easy, a ten minute journey round a few corners and there it was hidden away. The best kept (expensive) secret of this mountain range.

As they approached the doors to the restaurant, Natsu felt Lucy grab onto his arm, and used him other to reassure her.

"Ready?" She questioned him, nervous not only about the interaction she had earlier with her dad, but also that this would be Natsu's introduction to her family, and despite the feelings not being mutual. She liked him, and wanted him to feel welcome.

"As I'll ever be."

**Wow, sorry lads this one is quite a long one as well. I tried a bit of angst and a bit of fluff. Let me know how I can improve or if you guys liked it! Reviews are most welcome!**

**Did the whole Lisanna bit make sense? I wanted to include that or somehting like that into the story but didnt know how to coorporate it in? Anyone guess whats gonng happen in the next chapter?**

**Thank you again for taking the time to read :) **

**P.S. If anyone wants to talk about the story or suggest things, my PM's are always open :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Family Dinners

**Okay so first of all I just want to apologise for not updating in the last few weeks. I went home to go to Comic Con and had an essay due in and had a bit of a mental breakdown, but actually writing this out helped a bit so there's that I guess. **

**Though it might not seem it your reviews really cheered me up when I was feeling down and stressed, I literally get a giddy smile whenever I get the notification that I've got one, so thank you all.**

**Answers to reviews will be at the end! Thank you for sticking with me after the random hiatus. As always FairyTail doesn't belong to me but the strange ideas surrounding these two lovable dorks do.**

**Chapter 6 – Family Dinners are always fun**

Lucy pushed through the large doors and made her way to the pink-haired maître d'. Her eyes lit up with recognition as she ushered Lucy and Natsu towards the back of the restaurant. They were directed towards a small private room that Lucy's father regularly booked out each time they were on holiday here.

As they entered said room, Lucy realised the rest of her family were already sat down. Lucy's father was at the head of the table a stern look already etched onto his face. Laxus, Mira and Lisanna were sat on his right side, whereas her other cousin Michelle was on his left side leaving two empty spaces for Lucy and Natsu to fill.

Lucy did her best to smile and apologise for being late while she and Natsu took their seats.

Michelle turned to give Lucy a hug and asked her some general questions about how she was. They weren't particularly close but didn't dislike each other all the same. So pleasantries were exchanged.

Though they'd only been there 5 or 10 minutes, Natsu could sense a growing tension in the room. He didn't know why it was there, and he didn't know how to get rid of it, but it made him uncomfortable.

The clothes he had already turned up in made him uncomfortable, despite the material being quite soft; it was the style of dress that had him feeling odd. This wasn't what he wore. He wore old t-shirts, and sweatpants or baggy jeans and a hoody, not these fancy clothes. And now he was surrounded by people wearing those clothes.

Lucy's dad, Jude, was a large business tycoon used to the finer things in life, and not too welcoming to new people unless they had money. Laxus Dreyer, Lucy's cousin who had kick started his own business that seemed to be taking off. Mira of course was used to the fancier clothes and upper class crowds, what with her being a model and all; Lisanna probably was too thanks to Mira's popularity.

And yet here he was, Natsu Dragneel the orphan, among the high and mighty. He felt so out of place, the only thing grounding him was the fact that Lucy was beside him. But even then he wasn't at peace, there was something odd about her behaviour.

A nervous smile was plastered on her face, the kind she wore when she had to present in front of her seminar group, not the kind she should be wearing around family. She held a strange posture, her ankles crossed neatly under the table and when not in use her hands were folded gently in her lap.

The worst part was the lack of her voice; she only spoke when spoken to apart from to address the waiter with their order. After finishing her own, she shot a soft smile to the nervous boy beside her and ordered for him as well realising he had no idea what any of the dishes on the menu even were. But she stopped talking when the waiter left

What was happening?

This was Lucy. His best friend. She shouldn't be sitting like any of them. She wasn't like that, or at least she wasn't comfortable acting like that.

Instead, she should be sitting with one leg crossed under the other, slouching in her chair. She should be shouting loudly across the table to argue with one of points someone had made, or at the very least she should snort out that cute laugh of hers when he did something ridiculous.

She should be comfortable.

But now, every time her lips quirked up and a bright smile or a snort threatened to slip through, she would meet her dad's eyes from across the table and her expression would fall.

Because of his unusual fixation of watching how Lucy behaved around her family or more specifically her dad now, he couldn't say he was really paying attention to the conversation and it didn't seem she was either. Answering small questions here and there, but his heart wasn't really in it. However, after noticing Lucy's lips curl up after one of his previous replies he jumped at the chance when Mira turned to him near the end of the main course to carry on the vague conversation he had been listening to before.

"So how or when did you or Natsu actually meet?" Her blue eyes met his as she asked him.

"Oh, I met Luce in First Year!" Natsu beamed at that, he remembered the event quite well. He wasn't quite as enamoured with her back then, but she definitely left an impression.

BBBBBBBRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK

_It was the sports fair during Freshers week on campus._

_Natsu, Erza and Gray, who were all miraculously attending the same university, Erza having gotten in the year before, were helping recruit people for the club promoting their Dojo. Both Natsu and Gray, though first years, were helping out since they were seen as prodigies in their clubs before Uni._

_Natsu left on break to grab them all some water, and hopefully to fill Gray's with salt or something to piss him off but on his way saw a golden head of hair mixed into with crowd of girls._

_"Wow, so this is the Salamander!?" He heard one of the group say. _

_Salamander? Did someone else have the same nickname as him? He hadn't heard of him. Natsu was given the nickname due to the ruthless and lithe way he managed to beat opponents in matches. _

_"Yeah I heard he was one of the youngest people ever to master some fighting moves or something!" Another one squealed. Who the hell were they talking about? He had to find out._

_He pushed his way through the crowd to get to the centre where a lad, maybe a few years older than himself, was preening and showing off 'his moves' to the crowd. Natsu rolled his eyes and spoke up challenging the guy's identity, and revealing that actually he was in fact the 'Salamander'._

_There was that golden head of hair again, and a large pair of chocolate brown eyes to match. Their eyes met as he spoke and her face twitched in recognition. Had they met before? _

_Regardless of her, the rest of the girls pushed him outside of the barrier accusing him of trying to steal the spotlight. _

_Ouch._

_It was his spotlight in the first place. He was tending to his sore ego when a delicate pale hand filled his vision._

_It was the girl form before. The blonde one. Offering him a hand to help him up, and thanking him for stepping in and trying to explain how the guy was a fake. _

_She carried on talking and he didn't really catch her name properly, but she offered to grab his a snack and drink so he went with it. _

_Hey free food, ya know?_

_"Thanks Luigi, that was real nice of ya." He started as he scoffed the Krispy Kreme she bought him, managing to scarf it down in only three bites._

_"Lucy you idiot. My name is Lucy." She deadpanned, before following where he was headed, with three water bottles in her hand._

_"What are you doing?" He asked her, continuing to walk towards the Freshers fair again._

_""Didn't you say your friends needed these?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh uh sorry here you go," She handed him the water bottles and he shoved them in his rucksack. "I was kinda just hoping to meet some of the people from the FairyTail dojo club, I used to follow their progress a lot."_

_Natsu's entire demeanour changed at this. So this girl was interested in their club? Hah. Suck it Gray, he got a new recruit before you did._

_"Oh well then follow me! I'll take you to FairyTail!"_

BBBBBBBRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK

But before he could delve further into that fond memory, he heard a light teasing voice opposite him. Lisanna had a knowing smirk on her face and he knew why when she opened her mouth.

"Luce, huh?"

"Well yeah," He continued. "A nickname, though hers for me is better." He paused slightly, they pretending to be going out so he could make his nickname anything he wanted. "She calls me handsome." He added with a slight flick to his hair and the inflation of his ego.

A snort.

He heard a snort from Lucy, as she leaned forward and scoffed at him. "You wish it was that. Pinkie."

He would have been elated, he made Lucy laugh for real, had it not been for the next 5 minutes. Everyone around the table let out a chuckle, or a badly muffled giggle, apart from her dad. He inhaled deeply as he glared at her, pushing her with a silent force to return to how she was before.

"Lucy." He started. "Manners." He finished. With those two words he shut her down entirely, before turning to face Natsu, who wasn't too happy with the way he just addressed Lucy.

"And why, pray tell, **do** you have that coloured hair? It's rather unprofessional. Don't you think?" He quirked an eyebrow up in disapproval and looked to Laxus who just shrugged, rather uninterested in the conversation. Lisanna was preoccupied looking at Lucy and Mira jumped in saying that his hair had always been that shade of pink ever since they were little.

"But why would it _need_ to be professional?" Natsu countered. "I'm a university student."

Jude looked amused at his answer and only quirked his eyebrow a little higher. Lucy started fidgeting slightly in her seat, knowing where this particular conversation was going and silently pleading for her dad not to make a scene.

"Well prospective business employers wouldn't even consider you for a position with hair like that."

Aaannd he went there.

Natsu heard Lucy exhale quickly, before gathering her courage to speak up.

"Father, I don't think…"

"Good," Natsu interrupted her, shooting her a slightly confused look before facing her dad again. "I don't do business. I specialise in automotive engineering."

Jude basically recoiled at that statement, as Lucy was getting increasingly distressed beside him. Natsu reached for her hand to hold but couldn't find it, so he settled on placing his hand on her leg to try and reassure her.

"You're only training to be a simple mechanic?" He repeated as if he were trying to wrap his head around what Natsu had said. Natsu felt so small under his unforgiving gaze. It was lucky they were in their own private room, for he was sure that nearby tables would have heard the way Jude spoke just then. Opting to stand up for himself, he spoke again.

"Well I- I'm not sure if I'll even-"

"Lucy please." Jude interrupted him, leaning forward in his seat a disapproving look across his face. "You know I have multiple appropriate suitors for you to wed."

Natsu recoiled at that. Wed?! He looked over to Lucy for clarification but she was staring down at the fists balled on her lap.

"We both know Loké would take you with him at the drop of a hat. It really would be better for everyone if you stopped seeing this boy and started going out with someone 'cut from the same cloth' I doubt he can provid-"

"ENOUGH!"

Lucy shouted the word, gaining the attention of a few of the tables near the private room and alerting one of the servers to close the partition between their room and the main restaurant. Her balled up fists were now by her side as she stood, minutely shaking with anger as she spoke and tried to keep a level voice.

"Father, I can put up with you insulting my choices but don't you DARE make Natsu feel like he isn't good enough. For anything. Especially me."

Safe to say, no one was butting in. This was the first time both Laxus and Michelle had seen Lucy speak back to her dad. As for her best friend, he was beside her his breath quickened and his skin prickling with adrenaline coursing through him, both from Jude's words and Lucy's spark of anger.

"He is a better person AND boyfriend than anyone you could EVER pick out for me."

Just as Lucy's own breath began to even out, expelling her anger as best she could, Jude began to rise from his seat. Lucy noticed this and flinched slightly as he did, losing some of her resolve.

"Do NOT raise your voice at me young lady." He began. "I was simply pointing out that you would be better suited to someone who would be able to help with the business."

Lucy stepped backwards and as a result stumbled back to sit in her chair. Visibly deflating her tone of voice changed from wet anger, to a calmer anger.

It terrified Natsu. He'd never seen her like this before.

"How would you know who I'm better suited to?" She started and laughed bitterly as she held a hand up to her head in exasperation before continuing. "And why does it matter!? He makes me _happy_!"

Natsu would be lying if he said hearing her say that didn't do funny things to his heart. The thought of making her happy had himself overjoyed, but he was purely focusing on her clearly unhappy mood as Lucy deflated to a quieter, defeated voice.

"Which is more than you've ever done..."

Jude scoffed at her, sitting back down again.

"Stop being such a petulant child around others."

The silence in the room was palpable. It was clear nobody was at ease. The look of discomfort on everyone's face (apart from Jude's) was something to go by at least. The only sounds were the short breaths Lucy seemed to be taking, and the scraping of metal against porcelain plates.

Natsu was stunned into silence.

He had essentially short circuited. It took a while for his brain to catch up to him, he was still reeling from the whole 'wed' situation, the fact Lucy had jumped in to defend him, and the horror that he hadn't jumped in to defend her when Jude was verbally crushing her.

When his brain eventually caught up, he began to stand and try to support Lucy, but Lisanna had seemed to jump up before him and began speaking.

"Sorry to interrupt the meal but I need the bathroom, Lucy would you be able to show me where it is?" Lucy looked up from her plate, the rims of her eyes seeming puffier than usual, and swiftly nodded jumping up from her place at the table.

As she left she brushed her hand over Natsu's shoulder, her way of letting him know she was or at least would be okay.

BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They entered the bathroom, and Lisanna checked the stalls seeing that it was completely empty and nodded towards Lucy.

"Thank you."

"Hey, don't mention it." She paused for a second, to cautiously look Lucy in the eye before asking her next question. "Are.. are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm used to it.. it's just.." Her voice cracked as she spoke. The quivering of her lip matched the tears welling up in her eyes. "It's just I tried to be good- I-I- I try to listen to him but I can't _help _being a disappointment when everything he asks is- is too much." She hiccupped through her explanation.

Lisanna enveloped her in a hug, squeezing her tight.

"And- and I couldn't just let him speak to Natsu like that! He knows nothing about him ya know!"

"Hey, shh I know.. shhh.." Lisanna held her against her shoulder. Parts of her white hair dampening with each one of Lucy's tears, yet she still held her until her sobbing calmed down.

Lucy ended up telling her the whole truth behind her bringing Natsu here. Even explaining his reaction and how confused she was that he agreed straight away, maybe she forced him into it and he felt he couldn't say no? Lucy even went into detail about their adventures beforehand, making sure Lisanna knew they were just friends, even apologising to her that they were pretending.

Lisanna just laughed slightly, handing her a couple of tissues from the stalls during her story.

"Don't worry about me Lucy," Lisanna started. "I guess I did used to like Natsu before I left." Lucy's face fell and she was ready to accept that she would try to set those two up.. when Lisanna spoke again.

"BUT… whilst I was under protection I met my current boyfriend. Bixlow. Sure he's an absolute weirdo but I still love him."

Lucy's head snapped up in shock, and she automatically opened her mouth to ask more about him when she saw the look on Lisanna's face.

"And I'm pretty sure it's the same way you love Natsu."

Lucy felt her body temperatures rise a couple degrees. Her cheeks darkened and eyes widened as she tripped over her words trying to defend herself.

"Wha- what! I don't love him I-"

"Mmmhmmm sure ya don't Lucy." She sighed and looked up at the white haired girl in defeat, a small but sheepish smile across her face. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Lisanna finished with a wink and held up her pinkie to make a promise.

They shook pinkies.

After a few more minutes of preening and mindless chatting they made sure Lucy's makeup was fixed and that she was happy with her appearance before they made their way to the bathroom door.

"Ready to go out there again?" She asked, looking at Lucy softly with one hand on the door.

"Yeah I guess…" Lucy suddenly pulled the other girl into a quick hug, before pulling away and holding her at arm's length. "Thank you again Lisanna. Really. I'm glad Natsu has you back in his life."

"I'm glad he has you too Lu."

And with the open gratitude for the other agreed, they walked out to join the others in the private room once more, but weren't ready for the sight they were greeted with.

Mirajane and Laxus were both missing, who knows where they could have gone and Natsu and her Father were both standing up from their respective seats. Poor Michelle was sinking into her chair, no doubt wishing the ground was swallow her whole.

Neither of the two men recognised that the two girls had made their entrance, both two focused on the silent death glare they were sending one another.

Natsu's chair was pushed back, as if he had stood up without warning, and he stood rigid.

Like he was ready to fight.

Fists curled and shaking slightly at his side, and his breathing being carefully controlled. He was holding himself back.

But from what?

Her father on the other hand, had both hands on the table leaning forwards as if he were scolding a child. His blonde eyebrows knitted closely together, not in concern but in anger. Wow, he must be angry if it was plainly visible on his face.

Lisanna let out a small awkward cough from beside her, making Natsu flinch and turn around previous expression still on his face. Lucy would be lying if she said it didn't scare her slightly. She didn't think she'd even seen him with an expression quite so dark before.

"Luce. I'm heading back to the cabin. Do you want to come with?" His words were forced, and his jaw locked tight.

"Well I- uh- yeah okay." She mumbled, looking back at Lisanna to ask if she wanted to join, but the kind girl just gave her a small push towards Natsu. Telling her it was fine and she'd get back to the cabin after them.

Lucy swiped her coat from the back of her chair, and walked over to Natsu.

"Thanks for the meal, Mr. Heartfilia." He seethed through gritted teeth, before marching them both out of the room and restaurant, not pausing to let her actually put on her coat. She unfortunately only noticed this when the biting air hit her skin as they stepped outside.

Natsu didn't say a word when they walked home. Nor when they entered the cabin. Nor when he stormed upstairs to her room.

Lucy heard the slam of the door and figured it would be best to let him cool down by himself. She knew he didn't like anyone being around him if he was particularly worked up.

So to the kitchen it was.

The kettle was flicked on, the cream and marshmallows were out and it was time to make hot chocolates. A nice warm hot cocoa was enough to cheer him up sometimes, especially when she added a couple drops of hot sauce like she just did.

She thought it best to also grab a couple of snacks from the pantry, as she didn't really know what he thought of the meal, and it was always better to be prepared.

As she reached the door, she balanced one mug on top of the other announcing her arrival to Natsu. The door swung open slowly revealing him lying on his back on her bed, one arm draped over his face as he was still steadying his breathing.

Closing the door gently behind her, she walked over and placed the mugs on the nearby shelf, dropping the snacks down with them before crawling onto her bed to sit beside him. He looked like he was calming down, but the tightness in his jaw suggested otherwise.

She didn't know what to do. He was usually fine after a couple minutes of breathing or sometimes sparring with someone, but she wasn't exactly the best to do that with. So she sat there next to him, hearing the controlled inhale and exhale of his breath.

Her hand unknowingly made its way to his head and he jolted slightly at her touch, but more in shock than disgust, so she kept it there, weaving her hands through his hair just like she did on the plane. And no more than 5 minutes later his facial features, including his jaw relaxed slightly. She thought it best to speak now.

"I like your hair." She said, twiddling the soft ends of his hair in her hands. His breathing hitched but he replied.

"I know."

A short reply, but a reply none the less. So she continued.

"I don't care what your degree is, or what job you want to take as long as you're happy." Her hands stilled as his eyes fluttered open slightly, and he moved his arm to look at her.

"I know."

Again, a short reply. She sighed as she leaned back on her arms and he sat up to face her this time. A strange expression in his eyes that she couldn't quite grasp. Usually he was like an open book, but not right now. Not this time.

"You okay?" She tentatively asked, not sure whether or not she wanted to open that can of worms right after it occurred. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before looking her in the eye again.

"Honestly Luce? No." He said bluntly. His reply made her blood run cold, had she done something wrong? Was she the problem? Her heart sunk and her blood pressure increased tenfold when she heard his next question.

"Why didn't you tell me about the arranged marriage?"

**DUHN DUHN DUUUHHNNNN. So sorry again for taking so long to upload this, there's a little explanation on my other story 'Early morning is a haven.' (Self-promo? Yes sorry..)**

**Thanks again to: **

**Shaddowddark: Your review really pushed me to keep writing this**

**CuteBubbles: I hope to have another chapter switching the POV around, but couldn't find a way to add it in here : ( **

**Michiamotippete: I know they can't understand XD they are dumb babies and I love them. And ooh I didn't think of that! I have a rough idea of what might happen but there is a bit of plot that needs to happen first me thinks.**

**ALL THE GUESTS!: Thank you I love you, your reviews kept me going.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Family Dinners 2 point 0

**So uhhh holy shit guys over 100 follows? Even after I've kinda been quiet for a couple of weeks (I know, I'm very sorry, I've had to go to a couple appointments and make a couple appointments for mental health etc.. alongside uni deadlines.. lol not a good combination)**

**ANYWAYS! Thank you all so much for the reviews and faves/follows! They mean so much to me, and seeing them pop up in my emails really means a lot, especially when I'm slightly less active! So thank you lots! (Now hopefully this chapter is okay!)**

**Chapter 7 – Family Dinners: The Consequences**

_"You okay?" She tentatively asked, not sure whether or not she wanted to open that can of worms right after it occurred. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before looking her in the eye again._

_"Honestly Luce? No." He said bluntly. His reply made her blood run cold, had she done something wrong? Was she the problem? Her heart sunk and her blood pressure increased tenfold when she heard his next question._

_"Why didn't you tell me about the arranged marriage?" _

"Natsu… I-" She cut herself off.

What was she supposed to say?

Never in a million years did she think Natsu would find out about this whole screwed up situation.. Hell, she herself had basically forgotten about it considering she only really sees her father once a year. And even then she had definitely been desensitised to the idea of marrying someone as a business deal over the years. Maybe that's why she didn't say anything; because she didn't really think anything of it anymore. Otherwise she supposed she would have said something to him earlier herself, rather than let someone else drop that bombshell on him.

Natsu sat on her bed, waiting for her to answer.

"Look I didn't even- it's not really- I'm not actually…" She felt her voice die down, thinking how to best to word the shit storm that was her family.

He didn't push her. Instead he was being eerily quiet. So much so that it started to freak Lucy out. Leading her to look up at him again, noticing that her gaze had dropped to the floor. He sat still hand still in his hair and an emotion she very rarely saw on his face.

One of hurt.

Though obviously trying to hide it, holding a neutral expression where he could, he was hurt he hadn't said anything. Lucy was his best friend. She could read him like a book sometimes.

The minute way in which his eyebrows pinched together, and the slight narrowing of his eyes brought about the smallest of creases on his forehead. A slight downwards curl at the corner of his lips where his usual carefree smile should be. But his biggest giveaway, the easiest way for her to tell was through looking into his eyes.

Despite not being able to find conscious words to describe it, somehow by looking into his obsidian green eyes she found the answer. God knows how he was able to convey so much emotion in a single glance, but he was.

"Luce?" He questioned his hand dropping from his head to land on the bed beside him. The softened tone of his voice was so much worse to listen to than she thought. Anything would be better than his gentle understanding, even hearing him annoyed or angry would have been better. She couldn't lie to him. Not like this, but she knew how protective he could be of his friends; she didn't want him getting angry on her behalf.

It wasn't worth it.

Lucy moved her hand to rest on top of his as she tried to express her regret, as if attempting to transfer her feelings through the power of touch. As she did so, his thumb gently caressed the side of her palm, a subtle way of letting her know he was listening.

"Nats.. I don't know.." The desperate way she breathed out those words, begging him to understand. "I didn't think you would ever find out. It's not-"

"You-" He interjected. "You kept it from me deliberately?" The soft tone retreating from his voice as his hand tensed slightly under hers. "Luce we're _best friends_ why keep it from me?"

"No Natsu, that's not what I meant it's just," She took a moment to pause and think, not wanting to further confuse the situation. Explaining this wasn't her strong suit, and with her panic levels rising, her ability to reason coherently was slipping down the drain. "It's never really been set in stone, it's more likely some stupid threat my dad makes because I've never had a boyfriend." At least that's what Lucy had been telling herself for years. Her dad wouldn't really auction her off, would he?

Natsu pulled his hand sharply from hers, ignoring the anger he felt about the 'threat' comment and focused more on the sentence as a whole and backed away from her slightly. His dark eyes scanned her face as his eyebrows narrowed further. The particular intensity in his eyes rarely pointed towards her. But now it was. And Lucy, who could see this, opened her mouth to speak but Natsu beat her to it.

"Did you only ask me to come here, to be your 'pretend boyfriend', to stop the engagement?" His voice started to rise in volume.

"What? No! Natsu no. I-" Lucy took a step towards him as he took a step further from her as he continued.

"To make sure the engagement isn't _set in stone_." The words were laced with venom, and Lucy could see his face contort in anger.

Lucy felt her eyes prick with tears. This isn't how she wanted this to go.

"Natsu I would never!" She spoke carefully, her own voice rising in volume as if speaking louder would help him understand. "You know this."

"DO I?" He spoke loudly, his words hanging in the air for the next few seconds. "Because apparently you've been keeping some _preTTY BIG SECRETS_." The volume of his voice had been steadily rising, and this last sentence was practically shouted at her.

"Natsu." Her eyes widened at his tone and her voice dropped a couple decibels, cracking slightly as she spoke. "You don't mean that."

"DON'T I?" He shot back.

The force of his words, both in volume and in meaning, made her physically take a step backwards. The tears pricking in her eyes finally fell and she felt herself choke up slightly. After everything they'd shared, after everything they've been through together. How could he say that? She had shared more with him than she had _anyone_ else before.

They didn't keep secrets, not deliberately.

Sure they shared everything, but there had to be something he was keeping from her. He had been acting a little strange a few weeks ago, and had tried to hide it more recently, but was still acting strange. She wasn't blind, she could see the weird looks he sometimes gave her or the way he avoided her at random times.

How could he be such a hypocrite?

And why did he care so much? It wasn't like they were actually going out and she hid this. It shouldn't be such a problem even if it were to happen. Why should he _care_?

Lucy let out a bitter laugh, filling the silent room with an uneasy tension. Natsu eyed her carefully, his narrowed eyes filled with hesitance after her laugh.

A flush of anger made itself apparent over her cheeks and she took a few shaky breaths before she finally exploded at him. Noticing this change in her demeanour, Natsu attempted to backtrack immediately regretting having shouted at her.

"You know what, _Natsu_." Lucy made her way over to the door.

"Luce, wait I'm sorry I just-" He reached his hand out and grabbed her shoulder to stop her leaving, but she quickly swatted his hand away. Her glare preventing any further words escaping his mouth.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I never told you. I'm sorry that this affects you SO much. But either way, _you're_ not the one being auctioned off to a bunch of 40 year old businessmen. And I don't think I'm the only one keeping secrets either so _screw you_."

The door slammed behind her, leaving a silenced and regretful Natsu in the room. Alone.

They both needed time to cool off.

LLLIINNEEBBBRRREEEAAAKKKK

When she returned to the room, about an hour later, she was cold and exhausted through and through.

After pacing around outside for a while, she ran out of steam. However being too stubborn to simply walk in and make up with Natsu, she waited it out by curling up on a bench round the back of the cabin and gazing at the stars wishing her mother was here to talk to her.

She had moved on from her mother's death.

Really, she had.

Writing her letters every now and again, keeping them tucked away in a box helped her process everything. But it was at times like these she regressed back to that day. Knowing that her mother wouldn't be there to help her through break ups, or fights with her friends, knowing that she would never be able to ask her mother advice about, well… anything, and knowing that she couldn't run to her mother for parental support when her father and her didn't get along. Those moments still got to her. And they probably always would.

After staring up at the stars and contemplating things for more than a while, Lucy decided it was probably time for her to go inside.

She was not only physically exhausted but emotionally drained as well. Having two arguments so close together, especially since one of them was with Natsu, really took its toll on her. Sure she was feisty but she hated confrontation.

Speaking of which, she had to go back to the room she _shared_ with him now. Kicking her heels off and throwing aside the light jacket she grabbed on her way out, she made her way upstairs.

Gathering the little pride she had left and hoping to god that Natsu was already asleep; she quietly opened the door and made her way into the room.

The lights were off inside and once she had locked the door she made her way over to the chest of drawers. She pulled an oversized t-shirt over her head so she could shimmy out of her dress without having to go into the ensuite and risk waking up, what she assumed was, a sleeping Natsu.

Too tired to do anything else, she clumsily wiped off her makeup before cautiously climbing onto the bed. She did her best to avoid Natsu's sleeping form by edging herself as close to the wall as possible so she could settle in for the night. Though she was glad he was still in the room, and hadn't abandoned her to sleep on the couch downstairs, she couldn't help the pangs in her chest at how close he was in proximity, yet how far away she felt from him.

She hated when they fought. It always made her feel lonely, no matter how many people surrounded her.

Dwelling too long on the argument they had before, and the words they threw at each other, brought tears to her eyes again so she stubbornly tried to push those feelings aside, and willed herself to sleep. This meant, however, that she was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't hear the small sigh that Natsu let out before shifting to face her.

"Luce?" His voice carried in the dark of the room, and Lucy froze at the sound of his voice, squeaking out a small reply. Though her back was to him, she could feel his eyes burning into her.

A warm arm snaked under her neck and another over her stomach, before she was pulled in towards him; holding her so close that she could feel his warm breath fan over her shoulder. She barely heard the whispered 'I'm sorry' over the sound of her own heart beat flooding her senses.

She breathed out a quiet 'what', a little spooked that he was in fact awake. A more audible sigh this time, sent shivers down her spine as his warm breath hit her shoulder again.

"I said I'm sorry Luce.." He spoke into the blonde hair gathered at her neck. "I didn't mean what I said," he continued quietly. "I'm more mad _for_ you than at you, how can your dad decide something like that!?"

Whilst talking, he tightened his hold on her and pulled her in closer, his voice getting slightly louder as he spoke closer to her ear. Lucy shifted in his arms. Though she was used to him getting touchy feely whilst he was asleep or even half-asleep in bed sometimes, she did say she knew he liked to cuddle in bed, it felt different now that he was consciously choosing to.

"Nats.. it's fine.." She began.

"No Luce, it's not fine." He spun her around to face him. Not quite expecting their faces to be so close together, but continued on regardless of the heat rushing to his cheeks. "You shouldn't have to marry some gross old man."

Lucy cringed at his wording but tried protesting, arguing that middle aged wasn't really old but Natsu was having none of it. Angled just far away enough to look her dead in the eyes whilst still half-holding her, he asked her a question she didn't realise she needed to hear.

"How do _you_ really feel about the whole thing? Because I know you're lying when you say its fine. It's very clearly not."

Staring into his eyes laced with concern, Lucy felt a small lump begin to form in her throat. Not trusting herself to talk right away she took a few deep breaths, but they came out a lot more shuddery than she expected. As if predicting what was about to happen, Natsu bundled Lucy up in his arms, pulling her close to his chest and next thing he knew a choked sob released itself from her throat and her previously clear eyes were swimming with tears.

Natsu cradled the back of her head with his hand, slowly using the same stroking motions to soothe her now as she had started to when he's motion sick.

The stress of the night had clearly caught up with her; she usually didn't full on sob in front of him. Sure a little appearance of tears was not uncommon, they were best friends and Lucy was very passionate about a lot of subjects; the events happening to the characters in her books were a relatively common cause of these teary episodes.

But almost never hysterical crying.

She was so out of it she hadn't clocked onto the fact that she wasn't getting tears and snot over Natsu's t-shirt, but in reality his bare chest. Not that he minded in this particular moment, he was still trying to calm her down.

Whispering comforting words and holding her tight until her breathing evened out. Which _eventually_ it did. So much so that he pulled away to ask her again, when he saw her eyes were closed. Puffy and blotchy, but closed.

The girl had literally cried herself to sleep.

'_What a weirdo_.' Natsu thought to himself, unconsciously lifting a corner of his mouth whilst looking over her sleeping face. He brushed tear soaked strands of hair out of her face and wiped her damp cheeks. _'Why do I always end up here.. watching that peaceful face..'_

After wiping his chest down with the covers, not particularly bothered about the mess like Lucy would be if she were conscious, he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and pulled her close resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you." He whispered, planting a slightly firmer kiss on top of her head and falling into a rather easy sleep himself.

**Oh god guys I hope this chapter wasn't a huge disappointment after taking so long! I know the length is a lot shorter, but I wanted to ask you guys whether you would prefer chapters this kind of length more regularly, or if you wanted longer chapters more irregularly? **

**Please remember to review if you have any theories or even drop me a PM with any suggestions of any drama you think might be coming or should be coming up in this fic! I love you all time for replies?**

**CuteBubbles: Ah thank you! I agree with you, I think Natsu would face off with anyone for Lucy XD And I just hate when everyone had the 'Lisanna is evil, she's a threat to NaLu' kinda vibe? So I'm trying to include how I think her character really is!**

**Nina-Chan202: Sorry! Yeah I feel like she's a pretty strong person in that sense, but she probably puts on confidence more so than has it as well!**

**Michiamotippete: GOD IKR! And I sure hope so, you may see a seriously jealous Natsu coming up in the story soo… keep reading ;)**

**Joeclone: I totally agree! Jude is a sleazeball! and thanks, hopefully I'll get things under control soon.**

**Shadoweddark: THANK YOU ;O; I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing after such a long wait. And yaass! We need more people to jump on the Love Lisanna bandwagon! She's just a character! (And we all know NaLu is endgame anyways XD)**

**Ushindeshi: Yo, so your comment kinda sparked a part in their argument, it was slightly different beforehand but what you said was so good that I had to use it!**

**CrazyZaika,heyitsmeduhnat, GRUgrace and to all the GUESTS! Thank you! I love that you review /o/**


	8. Chapter 8 - Botched Conversations

**Hey heyy lads. I'm back! Sorry for the disastrously long wait, I'll explain more at the end, but for now let's just get into the story!**

**(As per FairyTail does not belong to me! - Also please let me know any grammar or spelling mistakes it really helps to know!)**

Chapter 8 – Botched Conversations

A soft light filtered through gaps in the curtains above Lucy and Natsu as they slept, illuminating dry tear tracks on Lucy's cheeks and Natsu's chest. Though their hug had loosened throughout the night, Natsu's arms were still haphazardly wrapped around Lucy's small form. He became vaguely aware of this as the soft light in the room grew harsher.

He blinked away the heaviness in his eyes and groggily looked around the room. Lucy's dress was hung over the chair at her desk, and his shirt and trousers were in a messy pile at the foot of the bed.

A soft whine caught his attention as Lucy shifted closer to him in her sleep. As she tucked herself into his side, he once again tightened his hold around her. The memories of their fight last night caught up with him.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't still hurt. It hurt to think that Lucy was going to marry some random old man, and that she hadn't even told him about it. It hurt that he was caught so off guard by this information, and that he hadn't picked up on it before. Small comments here and there whilst talking at Uni flooded his mind and suddenly made sense. The tone of her voice when she said how she wished she could have romance like the characters in one of her lovesick romance books. It wasn't hopeful. It was sad. It was as if she had already resigned herself to being unhappily married off.

Not that he recognised that back then.

Natsu unconsciously clenched his jaw, and tightened his fist. He wouldn't let that asshole do that to Lucy. She would be happy. She _deserved_ to be happy. With anyone_ she_ chose.

His chest tightened as he thought about somebody else making her happy. Somebody else bringing her hot chocolates with a shot of mint and a 'couple of marshmallows', when really she meant a whole lot more. Somebody else eating pizza with her on a movie night as they sat close. Somebody else holding her the way he was now. Protectively. Trying to keep her safe.

The thought that he couldn't do that, that he couldn't be that man _hurt_. More than anything else.

He realised at that moment, he couldn't let himself get carried away on this trip. As much as it pained him to hear yesterday, they _were_ only pretending to be going out. Though real on his side, he couldn't force that kind of thing on Lucy, especially as she needed him here as a friend. And _only_ a friend.

Figuring he should give her some space, and not wanting to overwhelm her so early in the morning, he shuffled out of her grip to throw on some clothes and head downstairs. A quick glance at the clock on the far wall told him it was about 7 o'clock. He would head downstairs and grab himself a quick breakfast before she woke up. _'A good plan'_ he thought to himself as he made his way out the door quietly.

The first half hour downstairs was quiet. He grabbed a coffee, with a shot of hot sauce from the kitchen, and downed it quickly so he didn't have to dwell on the taste. Mirajane and Laxus passed through, letting out a polite greeting before heading for the slopes to get in the best runs, and not long after Lisanna came downstairs.

Her hair stuck up at all strange angles, and her eyes were still half closed. It reminded him of when they were kids and they used to have late night sleepovers.

"Still need that weird morning coffee to wake you up?" Lisanna's head turned towards him. She hadn't noticed anyone else there, but was pleasantly surprised to see him.

"You know me, I'm practically a zombie till I guzzle down a triple shot Americano." She attempted to be enthusiastic, but it failed miserably leaving Natsu to laugh to himself. He jumped up and entered the kitchen with her, flicking on the kettle so she didn't have to.

After making her coffee and taking a few sips she felt awake enough to properly open her eyes and start a conversation.

"So, we still need to catch up. It's been.. a while." She smiled over the dark frothy liquid swirling around her mug. Natsu huffed out a small laugh in response.

"It has." He nodded, agreeing with her.

Four years was definitely enough time to have a whole buttload of questions that he wanted to ask. And began to decide exactly what question he should ask first when he heard her speak up instead.

"But first." A sly grin made its way onto her face, and she narrowed her eyes. "What's up with you and Lucy?"

Natsu froze. His posture stiffened slightly, and he had to make a conscious effort not to break eye contact with her. She was always good at picking up on that stuff.

"What do you mean?" Okay, he played it cool. He sounded normal right? Had she heard them arguing last night? Oh god had she heard him raise his voice at her, he already felt guilty enough about that without her adding to it.

"Come on, you know!" She egged him on as she stepped closer to him to keep his attention. Then she went in for the kill. No way he could deny it now. "Lucy told me _all_ about it."

Well. That definitely caught him off guard. Did Lucy bump into Lisanna when she had gone to cool off last night? It was pretty late, and to be honest he didn't think she was even home at that point. Lucy wouldn't have deliberately sought her out would she? They only met yesterday!

"She.. she did?"

"Yeah!" She got even closer, quickly looking around the room before reaching up and whispering to him. "You know, the whole 'fake dating' thing." She prodded him as she spoke, putting emphasis on her words.

"Ohh.." He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't think he could handle both Lucy and Lisanna mad at him at the same time. The relief didn't last long as he realised the implications of her words. "OH."

Eyes widening as Lisanna gave him a knowing smirk and he lifted his hand behind his head in embarrassment at being caught. At least he wouldn't have to lie to her.

"Well, ya know, she needed someone to come with her," He rationalised. "and I guess she didn't feel comfortable asking any of the other guys in our group?"

Lisanna gave him a look. The look. As if to ask if he was serious.

"Really. Is that all?" She started, thinking she could have a little fun at his expense.

In no way was she a mean spirited person, absolutely no one would say that about her. But she had four WHOLE years of teasing him to catch up on. So why not start now?

"Are the guys in your group bad then?"

Natsu looked confused. Why would she questions his judgement, they always shared a friendship group, and to be honest even whilst at Uni, it hadn't changed much from when they'd last seen each other.

"No? Apart from that ice queen Gray. Can't seem to shake him." A scowl made it's way onto his face. He supposed the ice queen was annoying and a pain in the ass but he wasn't exactly bad.

"Awh you still hang out with Gray? You know you love him, you guys are just too far into this 'hating' thing to admit it!" He glared at her, slightly angry she picked up on his subconscious thought process. Just as he was about to tell her to piss off, she silenced him with another question.

God, was she always this interrogative?

"So why _did_ you agree then? Doesn't seem like the kind of thing you would do? I didn't even know you could ski?"

"I can't." He said simply, shrugging. "Luce said she'd teach me."

"Okay but don't avoid the question Natsu. Why did you agree to come here with Lucy?"

"Because she's my best friend? Why else?"

"Natsu.. you forget how long we had been friends. I know you. I know you're a great friend, and you would give an arm and a leg _for_ your friends … but this?" She trailed off at the end.

Looked like she might just have to call him out on it. It didn't look like he would offer any explanation of his own.

After speaking to Lucy she knew, she just KNEW, they were made for each other. It was pretty clear that Lucy liked Natsu, after watching them 'act' together and then finding out they actually weren't? Well, it definitely explained the light blush Lucy sported whenever they were in close contact or hugging. AND the fact they never kissed directly on the lips. It was always on the cheek or forehead. The talk with Lucy in the toilets had also been informative, although it was just a hunch at the time.

To be honest, she was completely fooled. The looks Natsu gave her.. it would've made her younger self very jealous. He looked at her like she was the night sky. Like she glowed an ethereal light, and offered a peace and guidance that one could usually only acquire through years of meditation. And Natsu has never been a particularly good actor.

So she sussed out his feelings pretty quickly too. Especially once Lucy told her they weren't_ really_ dating.

What fools.

All she had to do now, was get him to admit it.

"I mean," She started. "You hate the cold! You just said you don't know how to ski, you thought you knew nobody but _Lucy_ here, so why would you want to come?"

"Because she asked me?"

"What and you'll do anything she says?"

"Yeah. If it makes her happy." He said, solemnly reminding himself of the thought he had this morning. What if Lucy asked him to stay away from her? Or to never speak to her again? Oh god, what if he really had pissed her off last night and she regretted him being here?

So many negative thoughts rushed through his mind before a short whistle stopped him from spiralling.

"You have it bad my friend." Lisanna sent a soft smile his way, as his face heated to a darker shade than his hair.

"No I- " Lisanna cut him off by poking his chest.

"Mhhmm sure, and Happy isn't blue."

"You know he- oh, shut up." He lightly held onto her shoulders to push her away, before deciding against it and instead hushing his voice down to a whisper. "Don't say anything Lis. I haven't told her and I don't plan on it."

"What? Natsu why not?"

"She's got too much going on and I don't want to add to it."

"Look she's right here I mean-"

"Lisanna I can't." He raised his voice, unaware of the footsteps coming down the stairs. "I cannot tell her anything, especially that I- I like her. I just can't. Not whilst I'm here anyways."

A creak from the hallway caught his attention, and he saw a blonde mop of hair through the crack in the kitchen door. A second later and his face blanched. Lucy walked into the kitchen in her skiing gear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt. It sounded like a pretty important conversation." She gave them a small smile. Lisanna noticed it was similar to the one she had in the bathroom the other day. The smile she gave when she wasn't very hopeful about the situation with Natsu.

Natsu, on the other hand, wound himself into such a panic that she may have heard his basic declaration of love for her that he didn't even notice the slightly subdued tone of her voice.

"Lucy I-"

"It's okay!" She held her hands up in defence to stop him speaking. "It sounded private! I'm just here to grab a granola bar." True to her word, she grabbed one from the cupboard nearest Lisanna. "I'm headed to the slopes. I thought you guys and everyone else were already there."

Lisanna turned to look at Natsu to see if he would give an answer, or reassure her that they were talking about her and not someone else. But nothing. He just gave her a blank stare, so Lisanna just nodded for the both of them and said they'd be getting into their gear first, but starting on the baby slopes.

"Okay, I guess… I'll see you guys there soon?" And with that she rushed out the door, grabbing her ski gear off the sofa and made her way outside of the house.

Lisanna turned to Natsu with a worried look on her face, and sighed.

"I have a horrible feeling she just got the complete wrong end of the stick."

Natsu and Lisanna sped up after bumping into Lucy, quickly showering and putting on their skiing gear so they could make their way up to the slopes as well.

Surprisingly enough, Lisanna had never been skiing either, so whilst on the baby slopes an instructor on site showed them the basics in terms of stopping and starting. They ended up just snow ploughing down the entire slope at first; well at least Lisanna did because she actually had a head on her shoulders. Natsu on the other hand, immediately forgot all stopping techniques and collided full speed into the wooden fence at the bottom. Which to be honest was quite a feat; as there was another slight slope opposite to avoid that kind of thing.

Every now and then, he spotted the pastel pink of Lucy's ski suit flying down the slopes and then slowly making her way back up on the ski lift. After two hours of practice, and very little progress he and Lisanna decided to take a break and sit at the side. Whilst doing so, Lisanna herself noticed Lucy's form come to a calculated stop a few metres from them and without hesitation she called out.

"Lucy!" Her head shot up, confused as to who was calling her. But she relaxed when she saw it was Lisanna and gracefully skied over to them.

Pulling off her goggles, and her fluffy hat, let her wind tousled hair fall down and frame her face. With her face pink from the cold and physical exertion, she looked flushed.

"You guys having fun? Picking up much?" She plopped herself down in the snow next to Lisanna and jumped slightly when they both shouted their replies.

"NO-"

"YES!"

They replied at the same time, looking at each other incredulously. Whilst Lisanna found they hadn't been making much progress, apparently Natsu felt differently.

Lucy just chuckled to herself. "Have you guys at least learned the basics of stopping and starting? And how to wipe out safely?"

"Uhh yeah sure! Can we go on harder routes now?" Nats

"Natsu. You know you have to use chair lifts right?" Lis

"Yeah but-" oh god he didn't take his medication.

"You forgot your medication didn't you?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny purse. A purse that he recognised. "I thought you would forget. So I've packed one of these into a couple of my jacket pockets so I always have some on me."

She handed a couple to him and he quickly took them. She got herself up and popped her skis off. They were pretty uncomfortable to wear whilst sitting down anyways.

"Come on, we'll all grab a hot chocolate whilst we wait for them to kick in. I'm surprised you were able to ski at all without having taken them." She gestured for him and Lisanna to follow her to the slope side café not 500 metres from them.

Lisanna only raised a slight eyebrow at him as they popped off their own skis as well, carrying them behind her. He shoved her gently and followed Lucy to the café. At least there he wouldn't have to deal with the relentless teasing of the she-demon who had taken over his former best friend's body.

Lisanna chuckled to herself following slightly behind to watch the two idiots fumble over one another.

After grabbing them a table Lucy went to grab their drinks. The decadent mugs she brought back could hardly be called hot chocolates; a more fitting name would be a masterpiece!

The mugs were standard but inside them, good god. On each hot chocolate there were different toppings. Though they all had an artistic swirl of whipped cream with chocolate shavings on top, they different slightly. Lucy's had a small candy cane sticking out of the side, and what looked like crushed candy canes dusted over the top. Lisanna's on the other hand had a few coffee beans scattered over the cream, Lucy had gotten her a mocha instead.

"A little birdy told me you like your caffeine?" Lucy chuckled as she sat down.

Natsu looked at his own hot chocolate and realised there was a stick of some kind sticking out of it, and a few red flakes mixed in with the chocolate shavings.

"It's a cinnamon stick, and chilli flakes. A spicy festive treat." She smiled softly at him as she tried to sip at her own hot chocolate.

He avoided looking across the table at Lisanna, because he could just imagine the look she had on her face now. Especially after everything they spoke about this morning.

"Oh no," She started. "He still has that weird obsession with making every food spicy?"

"Ohmigosh yes." Lucy began to recount to Lisanna all the strange 'Natsu-fied' food she'd made or accidentally eaten without knowing he had changed it.

** FLASHBACK **

_"Natsu!" Lucy yelled from her kitchen. _

_It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, neither of them planned on going out that night unlike the rest of their group. Instead they decided to have a 'bake off' of sorts. _

_Lucy would be making her signature red-velvet cookies, whereas Natsu would be making his 'demon cookies' as Lucy called them or in other words his sriracha and chilli chocolate chip cookies. _

_Because both sets of cookies looked so similar, red in colour with white chocolate chips throughout, they decided they could have fun and finally pull a prank together. _

_Natsu pulled pranks all the time, and whilst Lucy tried she had never really gotten the hang of it. One time she even went to 'break in' to Natsu's place, to get him back for all the times he randomly shows up at hers, but ended up cleaning his room and falling asleep before he even returned! Natsu still liked to bring that up from time to time._

_They patted themselves on the back for their idea. It was genius really. They would bring the whole lot of them to the gathering they were going to on Monday, saying that they were red-velvet cookies. And from there they would watch the drama unfold._

_However, it didn't exactly go to plan. Once they finished baking them, Lucy herself forgot which tray was which as she had tried to make them look as similar as possible. _

_"Do you know which ones which?"_

_Lucy looked back at him with indignation. As if she would admit that to him._

_"Yes. Of course I do." She snapped in return. A sly grin crawled onto his face as he raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Okay, how do yours taste?"_

_Refusing to let Natsu think she could make such a silly mistake, she just grabbed the nearest cookie to her, hoped for the best and took a huge bite._

_Regret. _

_Regret was the immediate reaction she felt and she spat chewed up cookie over the floor and rushed to the fridge to guzzle down some milk and save her burning tongue._

_Natsu on the other hand loved the situation. He knew Lucy couldn't handle spice, and seeing the confidence in her move drastically drop was more than enough entertainment for him. He dropped to the floor and absolutely lost it. _

_"Haaaahhh Natthhuuu, ith nop thunnyyyy!" Lucy tried to speak with her tongue out of her mouth, which sent him into further hysterics. _

_He wiped at his eyes, as he eventually calmed down. _

_"Luce. Your only successful prank has now been- pfft- against yourself!" He grinned with mirth filled eyes as he struggled to hold back more fits of laughter._

_"Oh thhup up." She grumbled._

** FLASHBACK **

Lisanna was almost in tears by the time Lucy finished recounting that last story about the cookie mishap. Lucy giggled, and Natsu found himself start to chuckle along at the memory.

"But it's never boring being best friends with Natsu. I can tell you that much." A gentle smile crossed her face, before she shook her head gently and looked up at the man in question.

"Well," She glanced at the slim watch on her wrist. "It's been about a half hour, do you think your tablets have kicked in yet?"

"I mean, I think so?" He replied. "I don't feel too sick thinking about going on the chairlifts?"

"Hmm.. okay we'll leave it a little longer and finish our hot chocolates."

"Yeah, waiting a little longer won't-" A faint beeping sound cut Lisanna off. She reached into her bag and grabbed her phone. Her face lit up as she recognised the number that popped up on the screen. "Oh.. yeah! Yeah! Are you here then?! Okay I'll come and meet you!"

She grabbed her things and went to stand up before she even realised what she was doing. Stopping in her tracks, she turned back to them and looked a little guilty.

"Sorry guys Bixlow is here, is it okay if I go meet him then we can all ski together later?" Lucy gave her a little shove towards the door.

"Of course it is! Don't be silly! We'll see you later!"

They both waved Lisanna out of the café and turned to automatically smile at one another. However, they both caught themselves before they finished the action, looking down into the rest of their hot chocolates.

Five minutes they sat there in silence. Five minutes! That's almost a record breaking time for them both, but the awkwardness of their fight and the overheard conversation that morning definitely knocked them out of their normal banter filled routine.

Speaking of that morning…

"Lucy, about this morning, what.. what did you actually hear?" Natsu was almost too nervous to ask. His palms had gotten all sweaty holding his hot chocolate, so he placed the mug back down on the table and wiped his palms on his salopettes.

She seemed to squirm in her seat, apparently uncomfortable with the question he asked.

"Nothing much to be honest.. something about you liking someone?" Lucy tried to sound as casual as she could, but overhearing his words earlier that morning had affected her a bit more than she would like to admit.

Natsu on the other hand was slightly confused. So she didn't know it was her?

"Me… liking… someone?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard…" Her voice died off at the end. "Is.. is that why you've been acting strange around me? Because there's someone you like and you feel bad staying best friends with a different girl?"

Natsu couldn't respond.

Good god, she didn't know it was her. He felt relieved but conflicted at the same time. Should he tell her? He didn't want her thinking he was into some random other girl? Unbeknownst to him, Lucy had continued talking; rambling on slightly.

"I mean it makes sense, we are pretty close, so others might find it odd. But I thought you said you would tell me if anythi-"

"Lucy. I don't like another girl." He turned to face her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling himself close enough to look her in the eyes. He did _not_ want her thinking he liked some other girl. Not when she was everything he could want and more. "You have got to believe me."

"O-Okay." She blinked a couple times, trying to reduce her oncoming blush and get over the fact he has brought himself so close to her face.

ADD IN MORE?

As he pulled away Lucy got up from her chair.

"Let's go ski then." She gave him a playful wink and just like that, it felt like things had clicked back to normal. Maybe not completely, but they could pretend right?

They made it safely up the mountain to the first green run without Natsu blowing chunks anywhere. So at least his meds had kicked in. After a few tries of the green, Natsu wanted to up the ante a bit so practically forced Lucy to take him on a blue or red run.

Lucy, being the sensible girl she was, stopped Natsu before he could just plough down the slope to talk to him about the dangers to skiing, and made him promise not to go off-piste.

And with that, she cautiously led them down the mountain stopping to check on him every few minutes. Natsu was fine, he was actually enjoying himself. Well, up until the moment he went slightly too fast and his skis caught the back of Lucy's throwing him off balance.

Lucy, on the other hand, felt the collision and started to turn around to see if he was okay, but all too quickly got wiped out by Natsu toppling over onto her. They ended up rolling down the slope over one another and losing a ski each before unceremoniously landing in a pile of snow.

They both came up for air, goggles half torn off and hair mangled into the snow. Lucy's arm felt a bit sore, but she wiggled her legs best she could and didn't feel any pain so she thought she would be okay to ski the rest of the way down. Natsu on the other hand was already yelling about how fun that was.

"YOOO Luce! That was awesome! We basically just slid the whole way down! Wait- are you okay?"

She slapped him on the back of his head. Natsu grimaced as he rubbed the sore spot with his wet gloves, the cold seeping through his hair onto his scalp. His hat must have fallen off in the tumble as well.

"Natsu you idiot!" She turned to face him, her expression pinched together in a mix of worry and anger. "That could have been really dangerous! We're lucky we didn't break anything!"

She was obviously more shaken up than he was, despite him being the beginner. Natsu flicked her forehead and pulled her in for a quick but firm side hug.

"Yeah but Luce.. we didn't?"

A hand flew to slap her own forehead as she sighed in exasperation.

"God, you're insufferable sometimes." She picked herself up, brushing away as much snow off her suit as she could, before offering her hand to him. "Let's just head home now instead of going on any more slopes today, I've got snow all in my suit and it's getting cold."

He mock saluted at her whilst she rolled her eyes.

"Lead the way, captain."

They grabbed their stuff that had spread out around them in the tumble and checked themselves over for any sore spots. The only thing bothering Lucy was her arm, whereas Natsu was pretty sure Lucy's elbow had collided with his jaw in the fall.

Luckily, they made it to the bottom with no further incidents taking the time to take their gear off to dry at the door and making their way up to their room.

Lucy called dibs on the shower first, giving Natsu plenty of time to think to himself as she usually takes a while washing her hair. Fifteen minutes in as he lay on the bed, he decided he would have to tell her. He needed to let her know how much she meant to him. That she was the only one he wanted. Especially now since not only Gray but Lisanna knew, he didn't want to lie to her.

Another fifteen minutes later and the shower turned off. Lucy popped her dripping head out the door in no time, in her winter pyjamas. They were dark blue and covered in constellations, a stark contrast to the usual soft pink of her summer floral pyjamas.

"Shower's all yours, Nats." He nodded heading straight for the shower, grabbing a towel on the way. He didn't want to take too long or he might lose his nerve. Hearing the hairdryer from the other room seemed to calm his nerves for whatever reason. A quick but thorough wash should do it, a bit of all in one body wash and shampoo and the job was done.

Grabbing a set of boxers and pyjamas from the radiator in the bathroom he quickly changed, opting to grab a pyjama top from the drawer in the bedroom instead.

After exiting the bathroom and pulling an old t-shirt over his head, he headed over to Lucy as she had finished drying her hair and was instead brushing it through now.

"Look Luce, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."

She paused the rhythmic brushing of her hair as she froze for a few seconds, before setting down the hairbrush and turning to face him.

Now that she had washed her face, the bags underneath them became a lot more prominent. And her movements were sluggish as she just shrugged her shoulders to brush him off. She was tired.

"It's okay Natsu. You already apologised yesterday anyways." She sighed softly and stood up from her desk making her way to sit on the bed.

Despite the hesitation he felt, he stepped closer to her and sat next to her.

"No Luce, it isn't okay." He started, okay here it goes. "I only got so mad because I care about you."

"Natsu.. I care about you too." His breath hitched in his throat. Lucy hesitated as she placed her hand atop his. "You're my best friend."

"No. Luce Look, that's not what I mean." He paused for minute, trying to sort his words out in his head before he just blurted out any old thing.

This was important.

At least it was to him, it was important that Lucy knew exactly how much she meant to him.

Okay. He just had to take deep breaths.

His face hardened with resolution and he met her gaze firmly. "Lucy, I mean that I-"

His words were cut frustratingly short by the door to their bedroom being slammed open. Both of their heads whipped around in shock and annoyance to see who had interrupted them.

"So guys, you kept this little secret under wraps didn't you."

He was now propped up on the door frame giving them both a doubtful look. His dark blonde hair brushed over the top of his glasses he pushed them further up the bridge of his nose.

Lucy and Natsu almost did a double take. They looked at one another, to confirm they weren't going crazy, and then looked back at the door incredulously.

"LOKÉ?"

**Okay guys sooo what do you think will happen next! I have a little planned but not all of it. Also I am so so SO sorry for not uploading in so long. I know things were hella stressful for me before, but I've been put on some new meds and they're really messing with my drowsiness, but I think it's starting to wear off! So hopefully this is me back! **

**(Also does anyone know how to go about getting a beta reader?)**

**To answer questions, comments and reviewers: I love you all. Although I haven't been writing, I have still been reading. Honestly, getting you reviews and favourites through is what kept me going and cheered up my day sometimes. I really do love you guys. Even if it's insignificant to you. ****J**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed: Fangirling02, heyitsmeduhnat, CathJorda, CuteBubbles, Michiamotippete, Nina-chan202, Joeclone, Timrocks99, SunsetRika, Ushindeshi, Shadoweddark, CrazyZaika. **

**I love that you guys liked the fight. I wasn't too sure as to whether or not I would do it justice. Reading through I still feel it is a bit rushed and that I could have dragged out the consequences (still might lol) but I guess that is what practicing is for!**

**Let me know if you like this chapter in the reviews! And I am always up for a chat so don't ever feel nervous to message me! **

**Hope you are all well and that this isn't an annoying chapter!**


End file.
